


Your Heart is Bigger than Your Stomach

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (chapter 14 for that one), Belly Kink, Belly worship, Fluff, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Trans!Takumi, Weight Gain, chubby!leo, chubby!takumi, some chapters are real fluffy and some are real dirty idk, thigh worship, this is just a lot so i'm gonna add lots of tags as we go, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Everything about these boys is big: their bellies, their butts, but especially their love for each otherA collection of drabbles for the Chubtober writing challenge. Really just an excuse to get me writing more.There will be multiple AUs in this, but the bulk is going to be in a college!AU. All should be fairly fluffy.





	1. Something Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi learns the drawbacks of gaining weight.

“I swear this fit last week.”

Currently, Takumi was trying to squeeze into a hoodie he wore fairly often, the entire display actively driving Leo crazy. Not only had it been hard for Takumi to get his arms to fit into the thing, but now it continued to roll up his soft belly, pulling his shirt up with it and exposing the tum in all its plush glory.

“C’mon, can you help me out over here?” Takumi asked, pulling at the hoodie again, “I don’t have anything else to wear, and if this goes I’m going to be out another fifty bucks getting another.”

“Why on earth does your clothing cost so much?” Leo asked, finally crossing the room to pull at the sweatshirt.

“It’s the brand, okay? It’s like the softest thing I own,” Takumi muttered, a bit flustered as Leo pulled his hoodie down, trying in vain to get it to cover his stomach. For Takumi, the idea of getting this big hadn’t crossed his mind. Sure he enjoyed stuffing his face and college hadn’t been great on his waistline, but outgrowing a hoodie that had been oversized when he got it? Granted it was just a large, and there were so many sizes up from this, but the fact this was happening so soon...

“Are you getting off to this?” Leo asked, snapping Takumi out of his thoughts. After sputtering for a moment and yanking at the shirt beneath the hoodie Takumi spoke, face red with embarrassment.

“N-no- of course not! It’s not- I'm not fantasizing about this!” Takumi all but shouted, wriggling out of the sweatshirt. The motion simply caused his undershirt to ride up again, almost exposing him to his chest, but Leo quickly pulled it down, not ready to himself be as flustered as Takumi was.

“I thought you were into being fat,” Leo asked, more teasing than anything.

“Y-yeah, I mean... I’m into my food,” Takumi shrugged, holding the sweatshirt in his hands, “I guess I’m... a fan of this too. Not having to spend fifty fuckin’ bucks on a new hoodie, just the, uh... idea of it all.”

“So... you were getting off to that-”

“No!”


	2. Fall Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi wants to try some fair food and ends up being cute along the way

Leo shoved his hands into the oversized hoodie he had on, shivering and instinctively walking closer to Takumi. He would have grabbed at Takumi’s hand if there wasn’t such bad wind out to freeze them both and settled instead for trying to tap into some of Takumi’s natural body heat.

“That looks cute on you,” Takumi hummed, leaning in and taking Leo’s arm. While he himself was always so embarrassed about PDA, Takumi knew Leo- the hopeless romantic of the two- was probably swooning over such a small gesture. That love languages quiz had been worth it.

“Shut up,” Leo buried his chin into the neck of the hoodie, trying in vain to hide the brightness of his cheeks, “I’m only wearing it because you’re a fatty-”

“Hey!” Takumi pushed Leo with his weight, “don’t be an ass. That’s just an excuse so you can wear something of mine. I thought you were the one who liked this cutesy shit.”

“Not when you’re teasing me about it-”

“I wasn’t teasing! I... actually like seeing you wear that,” Takumi muttered, turning his head away from Leo. He pulled the other closer, hiding his face in his own new jacket. While he’d have to wait for a new hoodie to be ordered in an extra larger size, Takumi had found a windbreaker at about the right size to keep him covered in the fall weather.

Nohr was strange about festivals. While Hoshido seemed to have a festival for every event, be it the changing of seasons or the delicate blooming of the sakura trees, Nohr was much more reserved in its events. Takumi assumed it was because the environment was colder here, both in weather and culture, but Leo had disproven that. Sure there were places in Nohr that struggled from economic hardship and thus seemed more cruel than the jovial nature of Hoshido, but that just made the strength of the community that much stronger.

And all their festivals seemed to take place from the start of fall to the end of spring. Now was the harvest festival, a time when those who had the resources and know-how to farm were pooling their resources together, trading and purchasing the foods they lacked to better carry each other into the winter.

Well, historically, that was what this harvest festival was about. Now it was a fair put on by their local college in a similar vein to all those historical reenactments one of the clubs went on about. To Takumi and Leo, it was an excuse to stock up on fresh produce for cheap and indulge their shared love of fall treats.

“Look, cider!” Takumi immediately pulled Leo to a stall selling apples of all varieties, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a steaming metal vat, “I wonder if they’ll spike it for us. Can you imagine how much better this would be tipsy?”

“You turn into an eating machine when you’re drunk,” Leo said softly, “So no, I don’t think that’s a great idea. You’ll be whining for days about how embarrassed you were about acting that way in public.”

“Yeah but... at the moment it’d be nice,” Takumi pouted, peering at what else was offered. Pies and candied apples were among the larger things, with small baked treats like turnovers and dumplings offering a smaller snack. For Takumi, who was determined to get one thing from every stall, the dumplings were calling his name.

“Don’t they look so good?” Takumi asked, watching as caramel was drizzled on top of the mini pie, his stomach rumbling softly, “I’m so glad I skipped lunch for this.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Leo slapped lightly at Takumi’s side, reaching back to grab his wallet, “Now you’re just going to stuff yourself twice as bad and get sick.”

“Ok, mom,” Takumi rolled his eyes, eagerly stepping up once the line moved, “can I please get a dumpling with caramel and two hot ciders?”

“I thought you wanted to wait for cocoa,” Leo asked, flipping through his change, “less now means you get to buy more later.”

“I can get cocoa too,” Takumi said with a huff, “I brought my own money, you don’t have to pay for everything.”

“Well I want to,” Leo hummed, getting the total from the stand worker and hanging him cash, “at least for some of these things. You have to get that new sweatshirt, remember?”

“Oh yeah...” 

A few minutes later, the boys sat down at a picnic table, arms full of sweets and treats they had grabbed from as many stalls as they could handle. Takumi had finished his cider and now held a large mug of cocoa, accompanied by a funnel cake, the dumpling from earlier, and a pumpkin pie baked into a mini pumpkin.

“Don’t start drooling,” Leo poked, watching as Takumi eyed over his food in an attempt to pick something to dig into first.

“I’m going to smack you,” Takumi muttered, eventually pulling the dumpling closer to him, “and don’t touch my funnel cake. I bought that with my money, so hands off.”

“Rude,” Leo rolled his eyes as Takumi stuck his tongue out, instead digging into his own mini pumpkin pie. The flavors were warm and sweet, reminding him of Camilla’s home cooking and the veritable feast she’d be making for their next fall holiday. 

“Do you want to come to my family’s house during fall break?” Leo asked, trying to ignore the caramel droplet stuck at the corner of Takumi’s lips, “Camilla makes a nice feast for the Nohrian tradition of Thanksgiving. I’m sure you’d enjoy yourself there.”

Takumi paused, taking a moment to wipe at his mouth before looking anywhere but at Leo, “Um... I mean... that sounds nice and all. Wouldn’t it be weird with me not being part of your family?”

“No, that’s the whole point of these things,” Leo waved his hand, “besides since father died, we’ve just been the four of us. Niles has been coming since the year after that and Camilla just had Selena and Beruka over. I think Elise is going to try and bring half her class so that may be an issue, but... my boyfriend should be able to come without issue, alright?”

Takumi was flustered by that, dipping his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs, “why do I feel like this is a big decision?”

“For some people, it is,” Leo shrugged, “the whole ‘meeting the family’ thing. I’d really like you to come if that helps you make up your mind.”

“Leo you’re making this so hard for no reason,” Takumi teased, kicking at his leg under the table.

“So that’s a no?”

“It’s a yes,” Takumi said, grabbing his funnel cake, “now stop bothering me. We still have three more stalls to hit and I may get another one of those dumplings.”


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: poem about growth  
> Takumi revels in his new look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write poetry so this is freeverse

In the dark corners of the night, he begins to explore

Undressed, bare to the night air, fingers run gently along his form

Soft, curving, so new and delightful and frightening as all changes are

Hair falling against his back, long and curling, framing his shape in the mirror

A soft glow from the bed stand gives him just enough light to see

To explore; to note his newfound curves

Soft has never been a word that would fit his description

Calloused, petty, stubborn- too many bad descriptors come to mind

Leo would surely scold him if he could hear such things

But soft... it is new and refreshing, 

A change he welcomes like the comings and goings of the wind

Like the budding of trees and the dying of leaves, change is good

He begins on the centerpiece - a round dome of a belly 

It slopes under its own weight, 

Falling into his lap as he sits

Melting over the hem of his underwear as he stands

A dollop of fat, soft yet unyielding as he presses on

Exploring this new addition, squeezing and pushing and molding

Fat has replaced the muscle of his thighs

He has never been skinny, but the definition of muscle is a much different sensation

This shape is new, wider,  _softer,_ welcoming in face of his prickly personality

After a moment of running fingers along his legs

Poking the fat behind his knees

He smiles. Change is good, growth is better.

His exploration soon becomes heavy, pinching and grabbing rather than a gentle caress

He clutches at his paunch, shaking the sides, delighting in the movement

His breaths become shorter, faster, body warm with excitement

Excitement for the future, for his progress, 

For how Leo looks at him- for the idea of Leo grabbing him like this

Pressing against him, taunting him, pushing him onward

Yes, he has come so far,

But there is always room to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually wait forever before posting things but since the nature of this challenge is to post one every day there's going to probably be some minor flaws I'll miss in editing. Just let me know if you notice anything funky.


	4. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo knew being soft was good for something

“Your elbow is sticking into my stomach,” Leo muttered, shifting away from Takumi. They were curled on the couch, a small fire crackling in their miniature fireplace. It wasn’t enough to really do much beside set some mood lighting and roast a few s’mores, but Takumi had whined and whined until they finally bought some wood at the store.

“Don’t have such a big belly then,” Takumi said, immediately following after Leo and his warmth, “It’s not my fault you’re sensitive.”

“I’m not sensitive, you’re boney,” Leo relented, allowing Takumi to wrap his arms around him once more and cuddle close. While the summer had always been a dreadful season for Leo, it had only become worse after gaining all this weight. A college diet was not to be underestimated, that was for sure, but he had to say- in the face of a cold winter like this, Leo was thankful for the extra layers.  
As was Takumi.

“Maybe so,” Takumi pressed his face into Leo’s soft arm, his own wrapped around his waist and anchoring him like a leech, “but you’re so _soft_. How can I help cuddling you like this? You know I get cold easy.”

“Maybe you should put on some weight then,” Leo hummed, untangling himself so he could wrap his arm around Takumi and pull him closer, “give me something to cuddle back in to. It only seems fair.”

“Yeah well I’d have to work at it,” Takumi pressed against Leo, breathing him in, “I was cursed with this stellar metabolism and the need to run every time I get pissed off. You were just born lazy.”

“It’s perfectly acceptable to be lazy if I’m going to be smart,” Leo countered, poking at Takumi’s cheek, “don’t be rude. Haven’t we talked about this?”

“You’re one to talk,” Takumi muttered, set on ignoring his boyfriend in favor of shoving his face into the side of his chest. Takumi curled his legs up, now completely tucked against Leo, and closed his eyes.

“How comfy-”

“See, being rude again,” Leo hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Takumi’s hair before settling against him, “you’re not supposed to point out how fat your boyfriend is. It ruins the mood.” With the gentle crackling of the fire and their hushed tones, there definitely was a cozy mood to be set. As they sat in silence, simply breathing in each other’s presence, Leo found himself happy in this moment. Something gentle and mundane- something good to remember.

“I have to pee-” Takumi stated, pushing away from Leo.

“Son of a bitch, we just got comfortable again!”


	5. Something Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi learns a new trick on the internet and breaks Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be <150 words and its uhhh 360...

“Hey Leo, check this out,” Takumi called from the bedroom. Leo rolled his eyes, pausing his show to see what Takumi had now. As one does when the seasons change, Takumi was switching out his wardrobe, packing up summer clothing and trying on winter gear to see if anything still fit. Every other time Leo had been called back it was to hear Takumi bitch about how much money he was going to have to spend buying new things. 

“What, what-” Leo stopped in the doorway, frozen as he stared at Takumi sitting on the bed. He was posing in shorts much too tight- they had been short on him even before he had started gaining, and now they strained against his thighs, the seams obviously torn on purpose and fraying. The t-shirt Takumi was wearing had obviously undergone the same sort of doctoring, a small rip at the bottom hems and another underneath the sleeves.

“Watch this-” Takumi’s voice was strained, and Leo could see why. He was holding his gut in as far as he could, even using a hand to help keep it flat, and soon began to let his breath out. He grunted as the shirt grew tighter, catching on his swollen form and stretching along with him. When Takumi took a deep breath, pushing his belly out, Leo watched as the shirt began to rip along the pre-made tears, Takumi’s sides becoming ever clearer as they oozed out of the broken shirt.

“Isn’t that cool?” He said after catching his breath, the rapid rise and fall of his chest causing the shirt to fray further, “I looked it up online after we did that button popping-” Takumi had no time to finish his sentence as Leo quickly crossed the room and trapped him in a kiss, hands grabbing his exposed stomach.

“Do that again,” Leo murmured, voice heavy with want as he pressed against Takumi, “gods that was so hot, you have to do it again- no- no not right now, just-” Leo decided to cut himself off from rambling, pulling Takumi into another kiss as he joined him on the bed, “later. Show me how you did it. Right now? Take this off.”


	6. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple fluff around a campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern!AU in which Kiragi and Forrest are kids which Leo and Takumi are ‘big brothers’ to, not parents

“This was an awful idea,” Takumi muttered, pulling close to Leo, “Not being with you- you know that, right? I meant the whole… inviting them along.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Just because you can’t handle a scary story or two doesn’t mean it was a bad idea. You had fun showing Kiragi how to track those deer, doesn’t that count for something?”

Current the two were bundled up together near a crackling campfire, the sound of buzzing insects and night birds beginning to fill the air as the sun set behind the trees. Takumi had been dreaming about this camping trip for weeks, planning just how he was going to keep Forrest and Leo from whining about how dirty they’d be getting to how he could get away with getting completely filthy with Kiragi while fishing or tracking. 

For the most part, all had been going according to plan. While Leo wasn’t a fan of the bugs and mud, he knew more about the plants and topography of the forest than Takumi did, and that information had been enough to supplement his and Forrest’s curiosities while Takumi threw Kiragi into the river. It didn’t help that Leo abhorred physical activity, but even with slowing their paces to match his gait the small troup had made considerable progress in their hike. 

“Mm, I guess,” Takumi hummed, leaning against Leo’s shoulder, “But Camilla and Corrin are being so mean with their stories. They both know I’m not into ghosts.”

“You mean they both know you believe in all sorts of crazy things?” Leo teased, poking at Takumi’s side and getting a jump out of him.

“It’s not crazy! There are all sorts of animals science hasn’t discovered yet, and aliens have to exist! Space is just too big otherwise!” Takumi scowled, pushing himself away from Leo and crossing his arms.

“Just because they may theoretically exist doesn’t mean they’ll be swooping down to grab you in the middle of the night,” Leo said, shrugging his shoulders when Takumi didn’t return to his side, “fine, have it your way. You’re going to get cold again soon enough.”

“Shut up, no I won’t,” Takumi muttered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders.

Yes, things had been going well, with the day still carrying the warm heat of summer and the night cooling off just like the crisp fall days that still lay ahead, but Takumi had not been expecting to run into Camilla and Corrin during their hike. Although they were the ones who had recommended the ‘big brother’ program to the couple, Takumi didn’t know that they were active participants themselves. Kana, the almost too-small boy toddling between them, had to be just barely old enough to tackle the play trails. Then again, that’s probably why they were set up in a cabin rather than the tents Takumi had insisted on bringing.

“Are you going to eat that whole bag,” Takumi asked, watching Leo grab out a marshmallow and carefully thread it onto a roasting skewer.

“Again with the fat jokes,” Leo muttered, putting it over the flame, “I would have expected the kids to be the ones being mean but no, it’s my own boyfriend.”

“Oh hush, you love it,” Takumi hummed, scooting closer to Leo once more. Said kids were currently in the bathroom with Camilla and Corrin, washing up after Kiragi decided to get in a ‘s’more fight’ with Kana and completely gunk up both of their hair. While Takumi had offered to go with them, the girls insisted the two boys stay together. “Valuable alone time” Camilla had called it, completely understanding just how much she could tease Takumi in only a few words.

“That’s beside the point,” Leo pushed at Takumi’s shoulder, “aren’t you ignoring me? No cuddling, you’re being punished now.”

“Because I said a fat joke or because I believe in the completely rational idea that some alien monster could climb out of those woods and- gods I’m freaking myself out now,” Takumi shook his head, fighting against Leo’s arm to pull himself closer again, “fuck you, and your sister.”

“Little ears, Takumi,” Camilla’s voice suddenly chimed behind him, causing Takumi to jump, scream, and fall over in that order.

“Gods! How are you so good at that?” Takumi rubbed at his face, ignoring the giggling from the boys, “no fair, I’ve been hunting my whole life and yet you can still sneak up on me. Ugh.”

“It’s a big sister thing, you wouldn’t understand,” Camilla purred, placing a kiss on the top of his head before going to sit on the other side of the fire, Corrin and Kana following close behind. 

“Get your hands off that,” Takumi turned to Kiragi, catching the boy in the act of sneaking another marshmallow, “you’re all cleaned up now, and besides, anymore and you’ll get a belly ache.”

“Well how come Leo gets to eat more? He’s already had a lot!” Kiragi whined, pouting and crossing his arms. If Takumi had been just a few years older (or straight), he may have gotten a paternity test on Kiragi. They were just too damn similar to not be related.

“Leo’s a full grown man and can make his own decisions,” Takumi picked himself up, brushing off his pants before sitting on the bench beside Leo again, “besides, you’re going to bed soon. No more sugar.”

“You too Forrest,” Leo cut in, snatching the chocolate bar from his fingers, “and this is only my second s’more. I waited for you guys to finish yours before I started making my own.”

It was Forrest’s turn to stick out his tongue now, a habit he had completely gotten from Kiragi. Takumi smiled, remembering just how shy he had been when they had all met for the first time. Now sat a bubbly, confident young boy, hair in braids showing Camilla’s detailed work. 

“Are you guys having fun?” Takumi asked, leaning against Leo again.

“I’m dirty and cold and there are bugs out,” Forrest muttered, “and Leo won’t give me anymore chocolate. So-“

“Yes!” Kiragi cut him off, jumping onto his feet, “Takumi, can we go to the river again tomorrow? I was talking to Forrest and I think I have a plan on how to catch a huge catfish!”

“I told you no catfish wrangling,” Takumi pointed at the boy, “you’ll get stabbed and then we’ll have to go to the hospital.”

“That’s not true! Corrin said you’re just making up scary stories to pull a prank on me! Fish don’t have knives!” Kiragi stubbornly said, crossing his arms.

“No,” Takumi snickered, echoed by Leo’s own muffled laughter, “but catfish have spikes. How about we go fishing with a real rod next week and I show you just how pokey they can be.”

“You’ll let me catch one?” Kiragi was suddenly bright eyed again, nearly bouncing on his heels. The ‘no more sugar’ rule was definitely worth it.

“Mm, maybe, but I’ll definitely let one get you!” Takumi couldn’t resist reaching out and poking his ribs, laughing along with Kiragi after.

“Ooh, actually, that sounds like another story I heard-“ Corrin started before Takumi perked up.

“No, no more stories! I’m already not going to be able to sleep because of you two,” Takumi said but was soon drowned out by the other boys- including Leo- chanting for another scary story. Takumi huffed, pulling his jacket hood up and cuddling closer to Leo while muttering about how mean everyone was.


	7. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi thinks Leo is basic

“I can’t believe we’re coming  _ here _ ,” Takumi grumbled, rubbing his arms, “We couldn’t go to a different coffee shop?”

“It’s the closest and I’m getting the worst caffeine headache so we’re going in now,” Leo pulled at Takumi’s jacket, guiding him into the shop. The modern decor and- Takumi wasn’t even sure how to describe the music. Bad pop with a hint of hipster and slow jams? Whatever it was, it sucked.

“Can we leave after? I don’t have the kind of money to-”

“I’ll get you something, don’t worry,” Leo kissed Takumi’s cheek, taking his hand and keeping him close, “What do you want?”

“You’re spoiling me,” Takumi blushed as he looked over the menu, trying to fight the smile on his face, “Probably… something with chocolate. Chocolate chips… Surprise me? You know what I like.”

“Alright,” Leo hummed, stepping forward, “can I get a venti frap, extra chocolate chips and the drizzle on the sides too, and… a grande pumpkin spice latte. That’ll be all for now.” After the exchange, Leo turned to Takumi and raised an eyebrow, “Why all the giggling?”

“A pumpkin spice latte? Are you one of those basic college girls?” Takumi snorted, narrowly dodging Leo pushing at his face, “seriously, I thought you hated that stuff!”

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” Leo frowned, “are you telling me you don’t have any guilty foods?”

“Not ones that are burning bright in the public eye,” Takumi snickered, “besides, you like indulging my guilty pleasures. Can we buy another carton of cookie-dough ice cream after this?”

“Are you going to eat it all tonight or do you think you can make it last until the weekend?” Leo asked, tugging lightly at Takumi’s sleeve.

“Mm, depends on how bad I’m feeling tonight,” Takumi shrugged, perking up when their order was called. He quickly outpaced Leo, snatching up the drinks. Rather than handing Leo’s over Takumi made his way to a corner booth, shuffling in and taking a sip of the hot latte. 

“Ugh- it’s awful,” he groaned, ignoring Leo’s annoyed look to take another sip, “no clue how you stand this stuff. Doesn’t it make you go to sleep? ‘Cause it’s hot and all?”

“No, the whole point of caffeine is to wake you up, remember?” Leo snatched away his drink, hissing as some spilled onto his hand. He quickly wiped it off, taking a wary sip after, “it’s wonderful. The perfect herald of fall.”

“Regular pumpkins do a good enough job without needing some spiced drink to help them out,” Takumi muttered, wrapping his hands around his drink and taking a sip, “I’ll be fine here with my chocolate fiend’s dream. You know, the actual best drink this overpriced cafe sells.”

“Lies and you know it,” Leo poked back, a gentle smile on his face, “if you keep making fun of me like this I’m going to go to the store without you and conveniently forget that ice cream you keep pestering me for.”

“Hey, no fair!”


	8. Something Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo can’t ignore this any more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another that was supposed to have a word cap. <200, where as this is 263. I’m getting better, and that’s what matters.... right?

The clues are insidious, but the longer Leo ignores them the harder they become to ignore. A slowly rising food bill, finding more excuses to skip the gym, using public transportation rather than walking to his classes- it was all adding up, and Leo wanted to cling to ignorance of his situation. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, stripping down for the day. Angry red marks were glaring back at him, scolding Leo for continuing to wear elastic bands too tight to his waist. The evidence was mounting, and as he rested a hand on his small stomach, pinching the roll and turning in the mirror to see just how bad those marks were pressed into his skin, Leo was having to face the facts.

He was chubby. No longer the beanpole he was used to, this was not how a younger Leo had imagined he’d fill out. The broader shoulders had come with his entrance to college, as well as some better definition in his arms and legs from trying to keep up with Takumi’s rigorous routine, but this… belly… This had not been in the plan at all. Staring at the offending clothes, a pair of underwear a size and a half too small and jeans which were getting dangerously close to not closing any further, Leo had a choice to make, and it would have to be made very soon.

Well… at least the department store down the way was having a back to school sale. Finding some larger clothes to fit him in the meantime wouldn’t be such a bad idea, right?


	9. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi desires control in his life, even if it doesn't seem that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <500 words as the limit, closer to 850 :)

For much of his life, Takumi has not been in control of things. His family, the things which took place at school, even his own emotions- Takumi has never been able to hold things firmly in his grasp and assure himself that they will turn out as he wishes. It’s been a constant source of anxiety and, true to his own nature, instrumental in developing his crutch.

Food is in Takumi’s control. Eating what he wants, when he wants to, however much he likes- it’s finally something he can control, and Takumi revels in that fact. He never thought of himself as a foodie and growing up in such an athletic family had mostly instilled a fear of fatness into his life.

Takumi popped a strawberry into his mouth, chewing slowly and closing his eyes. Fresh picked were always best, but in this cold season, he would take what he got. Still, the fruits were full of bite, firm rather than that awful mushy that accompanied most winter fruits, and Takumi peeled the leaves away from another to pop it into his mouth.

The first few pounds had him shaking. The extra workouts only made him more hungry, and with a growing appetite, Takumi couldn’t stomach eating campus food over and over and over again. Frozen was out of the question- while the food offered in the dining halls were far from healthy, there were options to keep Takumi from feeling like he was cheating on the diet he had been raised on. Frozen things, however, shattered the illusion, and thus Takumi had to learn how to cook on his own.

Inevitably, it had been his undoing. While Takumi could hold tight to this portion of his life he controlled, the decision to eat what he wanted, when he wanted, seasoned however he liked- it was clear that this power of choice wasn’t mixing well with his all-consuming desire to eat more. Soon, even with the frequent trips to the gym, Takumi’s shirts began to tighten and his pants refused to close. He cursed men’s clothing for being so unforgiving, but relented and moved a size up on the charts. 

It was normal, he told himself, baking a sheet of brownies he knew he would have to finish himself. Everyone in college gained weight- it was part of filling out. He reasoned his metabolism must have simply dropped off too soon, too easily blaming what had to be his own faulty genetics rather than accepting that he was possibly indulging just a bit too much.

The carton of strawberries was pushed away, Takumi grabbing a bag of powdered donuts Leo had left behind the night previous. Sure he had started off strict, eating ‘healthy’ items to trick himself into thinking this wasn’t as bad as it was, but that had been months ago- years even? Time flew a little too fast for his liking, but instead of the usual chest-filling anxiety, Takumi simply returned to his preferred method of coping.

A coping mechanism gone wrong, or in Leo’s eyes, gone right. Takumi had become passive with his gaining, ignoring the change of his body shape in favor of allowing his new love to indulge himself. Sure, Takumi had started himself on this path, but as is common in the story of feeder and feedee, Leo was instrumental in his acceptance. 

Leo taught Takumi that being fat was nothing to be ashamed of. Leo stood up for Takumi in the face of his family’s jokes and concerns, and Leo helped show Takumi how to find control in his life. Takumi’s binge eating could be seen as a lack of control in some, with crumbs and empty packages lying around the kitchen like a pack of ravenous toddlers had torn through stealing after-school snacks, but Leo could see the method behind Takumi’s madness and helped reinforce it.

“You aren’t supposed to be finishing that yet,” Leo chided from the kitchen doorway, causing Takumi to jump in his seat. Before him was a cheesecake, slices the size of his fists missing and only half a pie still calling out to him, and Takumi flushed.

“You’re not my boss,” Takumi muttered, deciding to stare intently at the dessert before him rather than his boyfriend, “I can make another. It’s not like we’re poor.”

“Yes, but you told me to remind you not to eat the entire thing in one go- not unless I was watching, from what I remember you saying,” Leo hummed, entering the kitchen with lithe steps before pulling out the other chair and joining Takumi.

“As I said, I’ll make another,” Takumi huffed, now turning completely away from Leo. Yes, even this lack of control Takumi allowed himself was refreshing, something he could stop whenever he pleased, but he was so looking forward to giving himself any excuse not to. And of course, Leo was oh so good at supplying those excuses.

“Well… I’m watching now,” Leo folded his hands, resting his chin atop them, “No one said you had to stop.” Takumi spun back too fast, betraying his excitement at Leo’s interest, and pulled the dish closer once more.


	10. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo admires Takumi’s capacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem about Eating was replaced instead with a word limit  
> A direct follow up to last chapter

It’s when the days grow shorter and the nights colder that Takumi taps into something primal, something supposedly long gone in the face of a modern era. It’s a simple need to survive pushed beyond its boundaries, a mockery of what some animals truly need to survive, something Takumi only does out of choice.

_ Gods he can eat _ , Leo thinks to himself, watching the veritable monster he’s created before him. In the years following their departure from college and settling into the real and very scary (boring) world of adulthood, Leo has been a little more than surprised their relationship has remained so sturdy. Maybe it’s this shared sexual deviancy that binds them close, a fear that no other person could possibly understand how, pardon the pun, feeding this need could feel.

“Another,” Takumi muttered, fist covering his mouth as he burped. It was a brusk order, one Leo typically wouldn’t have listened to had they not set up a rhythm together in all those months previous.

Leo slices another piece of the chocolate pie, taking his time to plate the dessert and all the while watching Takumi from the corner of his eye. The anticipation, the greed, the simple gluttony of eating a piece or two too many all sat in Takumi’s eyes, vaguely hidden on his face but screaming oh so loud to Leo. He’s seen this look before, one of betrayed coolness, as Takumi tries his damndest to appear aloof in the face of pleasing himself. It may work at dinner parties and family gatherings, but Leo knows Takumi all too well.

“Let me know when you’re ready for more,” Leo hummed, sliding the plate back towards Takumi and watching carefully. The contents of his latest binge sat like the skeletons of a hunter, neatly picked clean and awaiting their inevitable return to the soil. An empty box with strawberry tops, the crumpled bag of donuts Leo had been hoping would make it to breakfast and one empty pie tin already gone, Leo glanced back at the current prey of his dear boyfriend and wondered its chances of surviving the night.

“Another,” Takumi already pushed the plate back, leaning back some in his chair. His ability to eat had always far surpassed what his body gave away, but Leo supposed growing up with an athlete’s metabolism made it easier to binge.

“Gods, already?” Leo allowed himself to slip out, noting the blush forming on Takumi’s cheeks, “there won’t be anything left if you keep at this pace.”

“Isn’t that the-” Takumi paused to allow a burp again, “the point? Don’t argue with me, just keep feeding me.” Leo shrugged, doing the best he could himself to not simply pounce on Takumi in this moment. Tie him to the chair, force him to finish this pie whether he liked it or not- no, tonight was not one of those nights. They had their place and were certainly Leo’s favorites, but watching Takumi stuff himself all his own like a bear preparing for hibernation was always a close second.


	11. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feeding/Being Fed  
> the first prompt taking place in a 'mutual gaining' scenario. A few more to follow. These aren't usually my style, weirdly enough.

Dinner was unusually silent, though it was probably from the lack of teasing. Takumi sat patiently, waiting for Leo to scoop another bite for him to eat, hands slowly rubbing at his belly. By the next plate they would switch and he would take his turn feeding Leo, but for now Takumi was the one being spoiled.   
  
That's how this started out, after all. Takumi winning a bet, Leo having to cook an entire meal for him, then slowly it devolved into something more sensual. A discovery for both of them, first just thinking it was another type of doting they both liked, but as Takumi found more excuses to make bigger meals and the numbers between them grew, the activity grew into a featured night to share.   
  
“Last bite,” Leo hummed, chubby cheeks glowing red as he held the spoon out for Takumi. Slowly Takumi took the bite, humming as he finished his portion of the meal and leaned back in his seat.   
  
“You make some damn good potatoes,” Takumi said with a sigh, closing his eyes to rub along his tummy, “maybes it’s all the butter.”  
  
“That and the milk. Makes them extra fluffy,” Leo shifted in his seat, pushing Takumi’s dish away before sitting up a little straighter, “don’t fall asleep on me, it’s my turn.”  
  
“Spoiled brat,” Takumi muttered under his breath, getting up to grab food off the stove for Leo. His belly was pleasantly full, enough to keep it from whining well into the night, but he had half a mind to sneak a few more bites while feeding Leo. The blond usually had his eyes closed anyway.   
  
“Get some extra too,” Leo called, “I know you’re going to steal some off my plate.”  
  
“Hey!”


	12. Soft Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chubby Chest/Moobs  
> because if Camilla has those big honkers Leo certainly would too

It was embarrassing, to say the least. Caught in this predicament with no way to talk himself out of it. What was he supposed to say? The truth?  
  
“Spill,” Takumi said quickly, face red. Leo didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or something else.   
  
“I- um…” Leo was, for once, at a loss for words. Could he really explain this?  
  
“Leo I fucking swear you better tell me what this is or I’m going to leave-“  
  
“No no, no Takumi it’s nothing like that-“ Leo held his hands up, the bra clattering to the floor, “gods, I’m ridiculously gay Takumi- like a six on the Kinsey scale gay-“  
  
“Then why are you holding a bra like that? None of my friend's tits are that big!” Before Leo could say anything Takumi snatched up the garment, looking it over, “who’s is this?”  
  
“It’s Camilla’s,” Leo said flatly, feeling a little ashamed himself, “she forgot it here last weekend after the party and- well… I was trying- trying it on.”  
  
Tension was heavy like fog, Leo plainly refusing to look at Takumi, fearing the worst. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly.   
  
“How did it fit?” Takumi asked, clearly too interested in the answer to think of how embarrassed he should have been.   
  
“Not… great? What kind of answer were you expecting, I’m not a woman-“  
  
“But imagine if you were big enough to fill this thing out.” Now that the crisis was averted, Takumi was clearly not thinking straight once more, just on the complete other side of the emotional spectrum, “you have to be close, I mean your chest is huge-“  
  
“Takumi!”  
  
“You’re the one who was trying on a bra!”   
  
Leo pouted, crossing his arms and making his chest stand out that much more before shaking his head and muttering under his breath.   
  
“I guess you’re right…”  
  
“Of course I am. Now-“ Takumi threw Camilla’s bra onto the chair behind him, placing his hands on Leo’s shoulders after, “let’s measure you out. We might as well get you some support if you’re already so curious-“  
  
“What- no, Takumi-“ Leo was interrupted by a hard kiss pressed to his lips, Takumi pulling away prematurely before it spiraled into something deeper.   
  
“Not to mention, you’d look really sexy in something lacy like that,” Takumi purred, fingers slowly tiptoeing down Leo’s chest, “let’s go!”  
  
The statement was punctuated with a pinch, Leo yelling and covering himself as Takumi all but skipped out of the room to find the measuring tape.


	13. Freshman Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of an experimental style for this one. I like the idea of conveying an entire scene through dialogue alone- hopefully all their actions still came across.

“The freshman fifteen is a myth-“  
  
“No it’s not-“  
  
“Let me finish! It’s a myth because it not just a college thing. No one is done growing at eighteen, so why should we expect to stay the same weight while our bodies are still changing?”  
  
“Leo-“   
  
“Furthermore, the fact campus doesn’t offer much other than greasy and/or fried foods as a common meal with all the ‘healthy’ options being tasteless or expensive, it’s harder for an incoming student to keep from buying those sorts of things.”  
  
“Okay, but Leo-“  
  
“And don’t get me started on the ridiculous notion of a forced meal plan. It’s not to keep students from starving- no, it’s another way for the university to keep sneaking money from your pockets-“  
  
“Leo!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Your rant is great and all, you should really do some sort of business dissertation on it, but you’re deflecting.”  
  
“Ah- no, no I’m not-“  
  
“Seeing as you’ve been avoiding putting on your clothes that are too small, I’d say that’s deflecting.”  
  
“Well… what do you know.”  
  
“Aw don’t pout. Besides, I’m a master of denial and deflections. Can’t get that sort of thing past me-“  
  
“-don’t pinch my cheeks-“  
  
“So you got a little chubby. Big deal. Now-“  
  
“-hey!-“  
  
“Why don’t you try your best to cover that thing up so we can hit the stores. Oboro is meeting us so we can find you some actually presentable clothing-“  
  
“She better find something for you too. T-shirts and jeans can’t be a look forever Takumi, we aren’t in high school anymore.”  
  
“Fuck you.”


	14. Stretch Marks/Cellulite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi laments his stretchmarks and fusses over cellulite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more serious than the others I guess

Leo often hears groaning coming from Takumi’s room, mostly when he’s poking and prodding at himself in the mirror. He’s used to coming in and watching his boyfriend cover up quickly, still unsure of letting Leo see him even close to being in the nude. ‘Just until he starts his T,’ he says most days, and most days Leo is alright with that answer.

Today, Takumi doesn’t cover up. Leo sees him standing in front of the mirror, undressed to his briefs, staring at his reflection with hands cupping his chest.

“Do you need a minute?” Leo asked, pausing in the doorway to give Takumi time to cover up.

“No, no, you can come in,” Takumi muttered, tearing himself away from the mirror and heading towards the bed where he flopped down onto his belly, “if you can stand to look at me, that is. I feel like such a slob.”

“Because you gained some weight?” Leo asked, sitting gently beside Takumi. The bed dipped, Takumi rolling a bit until his shoulder was resting against Leo’s thigh and he leaned his head against him in turn. 

“I dunno, it just looks gross,” Takumi muttered into Leo’s body, “I need to hurry up and get paid so I can turn in that prescription.” Propping himself up onto his elbows, Takumi pouted as he looked up at Leo, “when can we get married so I can get on your bomb ass insurance?”

“Gods don’t say stuff like that,” Leo flushed, pushing Takumi away before giggling. Surely that would soothe some of their headaches, but it was too early to think about something so permanent.

Giggling, Takumi sat up, scooting closer to Leo. He cupped Leo’s face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning back. Batting his eyes, Takumi put on another pout.

“Tell me I’m pretty?” He teased, unable to hold puppy-dog eyes when Leo started to laugh again. Leo hummed, pulling Takumi close and kissing him again before sighing.

“What a needy bastard you are,” Leo hummed. His movements were slow and cautious, gently asking permission as they rested against Takumi’s sides. He had always been soft, something Leo quite enjoyed, but the addition of his antidepressants had added a delectable ring of fat around Takumi’s belly and thighs. Maybe that was the cause of his current distress, but Leo would waste no time in quashing those thoughts.

“I think your chunky butt is cute,” Leo teased, squeezing Takumi lightly around the middle, “and… your belly really is cute. Sexy too, sitting all pudgy like that, making these nice love handles I can just squeeze on.” Leo’s adoring words are punctuated with a gasp and Takumi pushing at his shoulders, biting his lip as his face turned red. “Want me to go on?”

“Ugh… you’re impossible,” Takumi muttered, leaning forward and resting his head against Leo’s shoulder, “I know you like me fat and all, but don’t expect this to stick around. I’m going to start a new workout routine and everything once the holidays are over.”

“That’s another two months away,” Leo hummed fingers tracing gently along Takumi’s back, “and two whole holidays that center around feasting. I think this is going to stay longer than you’re imagining.”

“If I have to get a new binder you’re paying for it,” Takumi muttered, pulling away and climbing off the bed. He was silent as he pulled pajamas on, eagerly cuddling back into Leo’s open arms after changing. The silence followed them as Leo leaned back, pulling the two into a lying position, and Takumi began to pick at the collar of his shirt.

“Something wrong?” Leo asked, watching as Takumi continued to avert his gaze, “do you need some extra reassurance? I can kiss all over your thighs next if you want-”

“You’re such a perv,” Takumi cut him off, hiding his face in Leo’s shirt once more. It was another moment before he sighed, giving his best shrug for the position they were in, “I… guess… I’m just fussing over myself, nothing new…”

“And it’s more than just your new chub?”

“It’s how it looks,” Takumi muttered, “My thighs look like cottage cheese. I mean, how many fat guys do you know with cellulite? And I’ve always had stretch marks down there- puberty wasn’t really great to me but you couldn’t tell that from my skin. I guess that’s more acceptable, but… I don’t know. It just makes me feel gross.”

“The cellulite will go away once you’ve started your T,” Leo hummed, rubbing once more at Takumi’s back, “we talked about that in my health sciences class. It’s how estrogen makes your body hold fat. Once you’re on testosterone it should start to go away.”

“I know that,” Takumi snapped, shaking his head, “Sorry. I mean, I knew that was something that changed, I didn’t know how. It doesn’t make it suck less.”

“That’s understandable,” Leo pressed a soft kiss to Takumi’s hair, nuzzling into him after, “Just know things will be better. Every day it gets better, alright? And besides, your stretch marks look cool. Just think about how many you’ll get after putting on another fifty pounds-”

“What a creep,” Takumi snorted, rolling over away from Leo. He was quickly caught up with, Leo snaking his arm around Takumi’s waist and pulling him close. Takumi remained quiet as Leo pressed a few gentle kisses to his neck, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’ll help you work it off after the holidays,” Leo hummed, “how about that?” 

“You haven’t been to a gym a day in your life,” Takumi laughed, “So don’t act like you’ll start now.”

“Okay, so let’s go with the what-if on if you do gain some good holiday weight and I happen to not go to the gym with you,” Leo hummed, his fingers running slowly down Takumi’s thighs, “can I lavish more love for your chunky thighs and stretch marks then?”

Takumi pressed back into Leo’s arms, closing his eyes and letting himself linger on the thought of Leo’s fingers pressing through cloth now and in the future. Of the idea of letting himself go, getting larger, having Leo squeezing his belly and nipping his thighs and kissing his stretch marks- 

“Maybe… that wouldn’t be too bad,” Takumi muttered, turning around and looking at Leo, “just… maybe.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips, pulling back before it grew too hot, “I think that would be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the idea because a) there is never enough trans!Takumi content and b) cellulite is mainly a 'feminine' trait, so I thought pre-T Takumi would fit it nicely.


	15. Eating Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi have an eating contest and, honestly?, Niles is the real winner here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to: it's not October anymore and I don't care!  
> I'm finishing this if it kills me. Maybe like two or three prompts short but idc

“What do you mean, you can eat more than me?” The challenge is innocuous enough, just another symptom of the bitter rivalry spawning between two princes, but Niles can see it as something more. 

“I mean you’re so scrawny you probably have never had a decent meal in your life,” Takumi’s response was quick and snide, just the perfect bait for Leo, and Niles waited to hear his lord retaliate.

“I’ll have you know Nohrian feasts are nothing to scoff at-“

“How can you have a feast when half your population is starving?”

“Alright, alright,” Niles broke into the argument, eager to push past the petty bickering and move on to the main event, “why are we even arguing about something so mundane? This is an easily remedied problem.” Two princes stared back at Niles, almost blinking in unison.

“You simply need to hold an eating contest,” Niles hummed, arms crossed. Behind him, Odin jumped in, with Hinata bouncing eagerly behind Takumi. No doubt these two with their competitive attitudes would also jump in.

“In the middle of a war? With all our rations?” Leo was the first to spoil the fun, looking utterly unfazed by Niles’ suggestion. Much to his chagrin, Takumi too crossed his arms and shook his head.

“No way, I’m not going to burden the rest of the army like that. We’ve been on strict rations ever since reaching Valla.”

“Well, never thought I’d see you two agree on something,” Niles hummed, turning around and shrugging his shoulders, “I’m sure you can figure something out. Maybe just… arm wrestle instead, yeah?” He could nearly feel the energy in the room spike again with the idea of another challenge and left it at that, making his way from the tent.

 

It was nearly half a year when the idea of food-related competition was brought up again, this time- ironically enough- at a Nohrian feast celebrating the end of a war and treaty for peace. Leo and Takumi were still seen bickering constantly, but their trials together and such a common past had morphed animosity into fondness, into something much more tender.

“I still think I can eat more than you,” Takumi hummed, sipping his champagne. While he was accustomed to Hoshidan alcohols, their Nohrian equivalents were much heavier in content and thus, much heavier on his system, “even with as fat as you are now-“

“I haven’t even gone up a size in clothing and yet you’d think I was pregnant by how much you poke fun at me,” Leo muttered, shaking his head, “there is little physical maintenance when it comes to magic and in a time of peace, I’d like to believe I can be more lax on my sword training.” Niles watched from the other end of the table, wondering if this competition would pick up again.

While Niles didn’t always play the role of a voyeur, he was proficient enough at reading the room to know when two people were into each other. The two princes were no exception, their gentle smiles showing behind closed doors and slowly becoming more frequent in public, and the blatant bedroom eyes given from across the table at shared dinners had Niles thinking this little event was going to be a lot more instrumental in their coupling than even Leo or Takumi probably realized.

“I’ve got ten gold on Lord Leo,” Niles threw in his two-cents from down the hall, sparking Odin’s interest once more. 

“I as well! Lord Leo can triumph anyone in any contest- no matter the subject! As a master of darkness, he-“

“Niles, Odin, you don’t need to bet on something this mundane,” Leo immediately waved his hand, “besides, an eating contest is something two soldiers may partake in. We are princes, are we not?”

“You’re scared I’m gonna kick your ass,” Takumi replied, his eyes locked with Leo’s, a stubborn grin on his face, “As chubby as you are? I’m still gonna beat you.”

“You’re on,” Leo sneered, shoving at Takumi’s shoulder, “after more people have left, we’re settling this tonight then.”

“What, don’t want to be publicly embarrassed before your whole court?” Takumi teased, “I don’t blame you, I mean, I do have the biggest appetite of my siblings- including Hinoka. I’m sure you already know you’re no match.”

“Fine, we head to the kitchens. Now.” Leo stood abruptly, immediately followed by Odin and Niles as he made his way from the dining hall. Takumi was following soon after, checking to make sure Oboro and Hinata were in tow. Oh, this would be good.

“So we’re going by sheer volume, yes?” Leo stated more than he asked, entering the bustling room of the kitchen. While it wasn’t nearly as busy as before, there were still cooks and maids running about, making sure each dish at the banquet table had a ready replacement. 

“That would make sense,” Takumi followed closely behind Leo, still unaccustomed to the layout of the Nohrian castle, “it doesn’t matter how fast you eat if you can’t eat more than me. Might as well throw in the towel now-“

“And risk public humiliation via your teasing for the rest of my life? Of course not,” Leo scoffed, motioning for a servant to catch up with them as they found an empty space. “I want several courses brought here. Whatever you have ready and hot preferably. And we’ll need utensils and the like.” The servant nodded before going off to gather the necessary requirements and soon the table was set. It looked much fancier an affair then it probably should have been, but Niles supposed it made sense. They were still royalty after all. 

“The rules are simple, then,” Niles spoke up, standing across from the two princes, “whoever finishes the most plates will be declared the winner.”

There was some more banter between Leo and Takumi as the table was being set, neither of them wanting to back down and both goading each other forward. Niles stood a fair distance back, listening to Odin and Hinata have a similar, more heated conversation- both about their liege, but also their own abilities. 

Soon dishes were sat before the princes and the room fell quiet, only the sound of a bustling kitchen lingering in the air. With a short countdown, Niles started them off and soon the sound of silverware against dishes could be heard as well.

Leo had been somewhat right. The usual energy of an eating contest was seemingly lost on these two, who- despite their hurried pace- were still eating with a manicured precision. Niles knew it would be nearly impossible for Leo to forgo such manners even in the face of competition and after spending so much time trailing Takumi it seemed he was only ever so slightly less polite in these scenarios. Yet another thing that these two princes had in common.

“I thought there’d be more shouting,” Hinata muttered, almost disappointed. Odin gave a somber nod, setting a hand to the Hoshidan’s shoulder.

“We should not have expected such slovenly behavior from two of the highest royals in this land,” Odin lamented, earning a sour look from Leo, but nothing more. “Perhaps we should organize our own event! With soldiers from both armies competing in a similar fashion!”

“Only if I’m allowed to join too,” Hinata said, causing Odin to jump on his toes.

“Of course! A competition between you and I would be just as perfectly suited to prove who between our two teams is the most stupendous eater! We must begin planning immediately!” Odin shouted a little too loud, now earning his annoyed looks from both Niles and Oboro, “Or… later. On a different date. Today we must support our lieges in their own battle!”

During Odin’s miniature rant, Leo and Takumi had both finished a plate of food and were onto the next, a platter of Nohrian sweets. While Leo had grown his whole life with these as the occasional delicacy, their new flavor was something to spur Takumi forward. He had an incredible sweet tooth, something he blamed on Sakura and her need to ask him to share tea and desserts at least once a week. Still, that tolerance was proving useful now, especially when it seemed Takumi was gaining the upper hand on Leo.

In fact, as they moved to the third plate, it was obvious Leo was dragging behind. Niles quickly realized this was involuntary, not from a lack of wanting to stop, but from Leo simply watching Takumi’s progress too much. While there was still an air of decency between the two, Takumi was showing signs of losing his polite way of eating first, cutting bites that were too big and dripping the gravy from their steaks down his chin. He was quick to clean up the mess, unwilling to lose to Leo in a battle of manners either, but his behavior was clearly affecting the Nohrian prince, causing Leo to take slower bites.

“Ugh,” Takumi groaned, pushing away plate number three. There was another lined up and ready to be taken, but Takumi needed a moment before he could continue on. This was enough time for Leo to catch up, all-be-it he was still staring at Takumi, watching the way he picked at his clothing and rubbed at his stomach. It was small, Takumi clearly having kept up with his daily routines even after the war, but this display suddenly had Leo wondering what could come of a relaxed climate between their nations and Takumi continuing down this dangerous road.

“Something wrong?” Takumi asked, covering his mouth for a moment before sitting up straight again in his chair, “are you already going to throw in the towel? We’re only three dishes in.” Granted, the dishes of a Nohrian feast were smaller than the typical meals the two were used to eating, but that just meant they could stuff more into their mouths without repercussion.

“Just wondering how someone so slovenly could be a member of the Hoshidan royal family,” Leo commented, hoping his cheeks did not betray a blush from those words. He pulled plate number four in front of him, nodding a quick thanks to the servants who moved his empty dishes out of the way and began eating once more. Takumi was quick to follow suit, save the affronted scoff he gave at Leo’s comment.

“How many courses are in a Nohrian banquet?” Oboro asked, watching them quickly move to plate number five.

“Three, at the smallest affairs. Usually a little more substantial than this. Sometimes there are nine, if they get nit-picky about calling the sides their own course,” Niles explained, watching Leo gain a slight edge on Takumi as he finished another dessert course. Takumi quickly made up for lost time when the soups came, drinking straight from the bowl and ignoring the small dribbles running down his chin, dripping slowly onto the napkin in his lap.

“What a lack of manners,” Niles teased allowed, hoping to draw Takumi’s attention and possibly give Leo his edge back. He was instead interrupted by Oboro’s elbow and a glare.

“That’s how one drinks soup in Hoshido,” she corrected, “at least certain ones. So don’t go acting like he’s some common pig.”

“He certainly is eating like one,” Niles hummed, side-stepping the next fist that was meant for him and instead standing closer to Odin. His statement did have a bit of truth to it. Between the two, Takumi was the one continually losing composure, lap filled with crumbs and the remnants dotting his lips, especially where the soup had been. He did pause once again to wipe his face, but Niles was beginning to wonder if he was getting over eager to finish the competition or simply lost in the need to stuff his face. From the way Leo looked across the table, either option seemed like it’d prove fruitful in having them bed each other.

“Nine,” Oboro whistled after Takumi finished the plate, leaning back in his chair and panting. His stomach now looked tight and distended, pressing clearly against his clothing. Niles could see Oboro’s fingers twitching, the desire to help Takumi in his obvious discomfort plain to see, but said nothing. If they were to return to the banquet hall undressing would be off the table, but as Takumi slipped off his obi, releasing some of the tension around his waist, Niles raised an eyebrow.

“Undressing now, are we? What a strange type of foreplay-” Niles was not quick enough to dodge this punch, but it had been worth it. Takumi glared at the other archer, cheeks flushed as he tried to stutter some excuse, but quickly realized Leo had moved on to plate ten and he was starting to lag behind.

Niles could tell that Leo was beginning to truly flag, taking his time to cut each deliberate bite and chewing thoroughly before swallowing, his own shirt beginning to grow tight from being packed full. Thankfully the tailor had left a little bit of extra give to Leo’s recent batch of outfits, citing that most nobles tended to put on some weight after a war. That give was enough to keep Leo going onto plate eleven before he finally set down his fork and knife, leaning back in his chair.

“Are we all finished here?” Niles asked, clapping his hands together. While Takumi had the determination written plain on his face to keep going, he still hadn’t taken a bite since plate nine and Niles had a feeling it would stay that way, “In that case, Lord Leo is our winner for the evening.”

“Bullshit,” Takumi muttered, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face again, “you’re used to these feasts. Of course, you’d win on home turf.”

“Perhaps we should have a similar competition in Hoshido then, yes?” Leo asked all too quickly. Enough so, Niles supposed, that even Oboro could see what was falling into place. Yes, what a strange type of foreplay this way.

“Of course,” Takumi easily agreed, “and I’ll be the one kicking your ass there. You still can’t even use chopsticks properly-”

“That’s coming from someone who spills their gravy because they can’t cut a proper bite of steak-”

“So, my money?” Niles looked at Oboro, holding a hand out, “I did say I had ten on Lord Leo-”

“I’ll give you your money if he can beat Lord Takumi in Hoshido as well,” Oboro said, arms crossed, “and I’ll even double it. That’s how confident I am in Lord Takumi!” When Niles looked back to the table, seeing Takumi still eyeing some of the plates despite the competition being over, he wondered if this was such a good idea. Obviously, this had sparked something in the other and by the time they reached Hoshido, Takumi could have stood a very good chance of winning. Still…

“You’re on,” Niles smirked, taking Oboro’s hand and shaking it, “but don’t think Lord Leo will lose so easily. We don’t just give up here in Nohr.” Oh definitely, this would be the start of something good.


	16. Mutual Gaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some competitive boys fighting over who weighs more

Takumi felt a bit restless, fussing with his hair in the mirror while waiting for Leo to return to the bathroom. A month had passed since their last weigh in and he was getting antsy to see the results of their hard work. 

Maybe that was a bit of a misnomer. Certainly stuffing oneself past full was hard, but being able to lay around more often and a lack of working out couldn’t really be seen as ‘hard work’. Just… dedication, Takumi supposed. 

“Leo!” Takumi called, setting the brush down and peering out into the hall, “aren’t you going to come in here?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming-“ Leo’s muffled voice could be heard around the corner, the blond creeping out of the kitchen with soft footsteps and hurrying towards the bathroom. Takumi noticed the hand to his mouth and frowned, crossing his arms and blocking Leo’s path. 

“What’s that you’re eating?” He asked, voice sounding similar to that of a scolding mother. Leo returned in kind with a sheepish look and a shrug. 

“Nothing-“ He said before covering his mouth again, losing a few crumbs. 

“Leo! We agreed on breakfast after the weigh in! That’s cheating!” Takumi had half a mind to stomp his foot too but held back at the last second. Still, his pouty face was enough to make Leo give at least a half-apologetic look. 

“I couldn’t wait that long, you take forever getting ready in the morning,” he finally brushed past Takumi, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “are we… still doing this nude?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Takumi turned, pulling his shirt off, “are you really that nervous? The whole point of this little competition was to see who could gain more weight and you’re already nervous about it?” Takumi smirked, fingers drifting to the edge of Leo’s shirt, “could it be that you didn’t want to show off this?”

With one fell swoop, Takumi pulled Leo’s shirt almost entirely off, the armpits catching and the fabric bunching around his shoulders. Still, Leo’s chest and stomach were now on full display, their visage enough to make Takumi feel a little giddy and for Leo to be furiously blushing. 

“You dick!” Leo covered his chest with his hands, turning away from Takumi, “you don’t get to strip me down whenever you chose!”

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right,” Takumi hummed, ignoring Leo’s affronted gasp when he wrapped his arms around the blond, “but I couldn’t resist. Not when you’ve been looking absolutely amazing.”

“Hush,” Leo muttered, still covering himself despite Takumi burying his face into the crook of his neck, “you’re looking just as good, you know… your body is holding this better than mine…”

“Is that because my chest isn’t as big?” Takumi asked, hands slipping underneath Leo’s to cup his chest, “or because you just like the way my ass looks now? I’m pretty sure we’re both neck and neck on the belly area, so that can’t be what you mean.” 

As he spoke, Takumi pulled himself closer, pressing against Leo and feeling the warmth of his body, the touch of his skin intoxicating. 

“Who would have believed the great Leo would be jealous~” Takumi purred, squeezing once and hearing the way Leo’s breath hitched, “Well, let’s just see if it’s justified. I have a good feeling I’m gonna win our little bet for today.”

“If you do it’s because muscle weighs more than fat-“ 

“Muscle is the first thing to lose when gaining weight, remember?” Takumi let go of Leo, quickly pulling down the blond’s pants instead. 

“Hey, hey!” Leo pushes Takumi away, flushing and pulling up his pants, “you can’t just do that!”

“Yeah I can, you nerd,” Takumi teased, focusing now on getting his own pants off. With a wink he teased himself out of his underwear as well, being sure to give Leo a good look as he made his way to the scale. 

“Unbelievable,” Leo muttered, rolling his eyes and slipping out of his pants again. If anyone had asked him a year ago that he and Takumi would have a contest to gain weight- let alone be stripping nude in front of each other- he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. 

“Hell yea, guess who just passed 200!” Takumi cheered, jumped when Leo was suddenly behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“You sure are excited about that,” Leo hummed, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s neck, “how about we celebrate that little victory with that carton of ice cream we got yesterday-“ Leo was stopped by a finger on his lips, Takumi having turned around while he was speaking just to do so. 

“How about you get up here first and we’ll see who wins that ice cream,” Takumi punctuated his statement with a soft kiss, pushing Leo towards the scale. “Who would have thought you’d be the one to wimp out of a competition-“

“204,” Leo read off, stepping down with a smirk. When Takumi remained silent, mouth slightly agape, Leo laughed, cupping his cheeks. “Better step up your game. Now, I think that ice cream belongs to me~”

It was another moment or so before Takumi recovered, chasing Leo out into the kitchen with a muttered ‘oh no you don’t’. It was safe to say, Leo wouldn’t be the only one finishing that ice cream. 


	17. Chubby Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has those thicc thighs

“Maybe you should try women’s pants,” Oboro is just teasing, Takumi knows, but the idea burns in his chest and he can already feel his cheeks staining red, “or- or not! That wasn’t supposed to be mean or anything, just a tip. They’re a lot more forgiving as far as stretch goes.”

“I… I don’t think I could do that,” Takumi sat down outside of the changing room, rubbing at his face. He had come out shopping with Oboro- a childhood friend who had helped him determine his lack of interest in women- hoping to find out what his new size was now that his gaining had plateaued. While usually he would have just used a measuring tape, the clothing he was trying still didn’t seem quite right.

“I mean, it’d be understandable if I was just a size off or something but no- it’s these fucking thighs!” Takumi wrapped his hands around one, earning a chuckle from Oboro.

“Welcome to womanhood,” she teased, pulling Takumi up, “c’mon, we can get something really plain and then you don’t have to worry about looking too flaming- because of course, you aren’t.”

“You’re awful,” Takumi muttered, allowing Oboro to drag him along into the women’s section. He could feel his shoulders bunching up the closer they got, staring at Oboro’s feet rather than accidentally catch eye contact with any of the employees. Who had ever heard of a fat guy shopping for women’s pants? Gods this was the worst.

“These could be special occasion pants,” Oboro hummed, turning and looking Takumi over, “maybe a sixteen… or an eighteen if you want some extra give- you know, your butt is going to look a lot better-“

“I don’t need my butt to look like anything!” Takumi suddenly hissed, wishing he could pull his hoodie over his head and drown out the rest of the world, “how come you always make shopping like this the absolute worst? I should have brought Hinata!”

“Hinata has tried to get you to wear jeans to formal events in the past, don’t forget that,” Oboro tossed over her shoulder, ignoring the sour pout Takumi was intent on giving her instead of helping. She dug through a few pairs of pants before pulling one out, looking it over.

“Mm… dark wash will look good with whatever you wear, especially with your skin tone,” she hummed, looking back to Takumi again, “well, let’s see if I guessed right. Go try these on!”

 

 

“Takumi? You said you wanted to show me something?” Leo called as he entered the house, setting his bag down before slipping his shoes off and tossing his lunch bag to the counter. Usually, Takumi didn’t say things like this unless he thought it’d be something… special, but Leo had thought Takumi and Oboro had simply gone out for a wardrobe update. Had he splurged on some sort of lingerie instead? Just the idea had Leo hot under the collar.

“Oh! Wait wait, hold on!” Takumi said quickly, his voice coming from the bedroom, “I want you to see what Oboro and I got today!” There was scrambling, the sound of paper and plastic crumbling from behind the half-closed door, and Leo had half a mind to peek in himself.

“Okay, you can come in now!” Takumi said, perched on the end of the bed. So it was definitely a clothing reveal, and most definitely going to be something he could use to tease Leo with. Gods Takumi loved this sort of thing.

Takumi was most definitely in women’s clothing. While Leo wouldn’t usually be so keen to keep up with any sort of fashion trends, he knew no men’s casual wear cinched a figure that tight. The soft jersey knit of Takumi’s v-neck hugged his body close, wrapping tightly around his chest and showing off the exact curves of his belly, hidden only by the short-sleeved button-up he had to cover his shoulders. The lower Leo looked, the more captivated he was until, impossibly even, things got better.

Takumi had an amazing ass- even before he had packed on the pounds he had been sculpted perfectly, something soft and firm and oh so wonderful for squeezing and pinching and getting those little gasps out of. Size had certainly not diminished its appeal either, only accentuated the curves and expanded the area of which Leo could grab. What was new, however, were those thighs.

“Isn’t it nice?” Takumi asked, striking an out-of-character pose just to tease Leo. Usually, he wasn’t so bold when they didn’t have plans, but Leo could see why he had suddenly turned up the dial. Those thighs were screaming in their denim casing, begging to be set free, to be grabbed and kissed and covered in bruises, and Takumi could tell exactly what Leo was thinking.

“I… never thought I’d see you in women’s clothing,” Leo said simply, taking careful, deliberate steps toward Takumi. He wanted to tease him, to poke fun and call him names, but he couldn’t think of anything. To be left speechless was certainly an odd occurrence for Leo.

“Is that all?” Takumi asked with a pout, crossing his arms, “I mean, I got some actual clothes to wear too, so don’t think I blew everything on a home outfit-“

“You don’t want to wear that out tonight?” Leo asked, looking over Takumi’s shirt combo, “it does have a feminine look to it, but I’m certain you could pull it off.”

“You really think so?” He asked, picking at the hem of his shirt before sitting back on the bed. Leo watched the fat of his thighs pool out, the fabric of the jeans giving just enough to let them melt and round out and suddenly Leo found himself occupying that space like it was an empty seat at the table.

“I know you could,” he purred, arms wrapped around Takumi’s neck, “give you a chance to test out how stretchy this stuff really is. Isn’t that the appeal?” Takumi’s gaze was suddenly heavy, lips parted with a breathy gasp.

“Y-you’re right,” Takumi murmured, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist, “these are clothes made for curvy people. And even then… I had to go a size up-“

“You got a size bigger? Are you expecting to grow into them?” While Leo teased, the idea wasn’t off the table. Sure Takumi’s weight was leveling off, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t squeeze a few more pounds on.

“No- I mean, maybe- eventually- but I had to. My thighs weren’t happy in anything else,” Takumi chuckled, “as you can tell, they make a pretty good seat.

“I noticed,” Leo said, pressing a soft kiss to Takumi’s neck before climbing off his lap, hands going to grip the expanse of Takumi’s thighs, “they were already big enough when you were all fit and muscley. Now, look how big they’ve gotten~” Leo squeezed for emphasis, watching Takumi’s gaze grow dark again.

“They were a pain in the ass,” Takumi muttered, hands trailing along beside Leo’s, “but… that’s why Oboro suggested the jeans, you know? And I think it worked out fairly well.”

“I think it was an amazing idea. I’ll have to thank her next time she’s over,” Leo said softly, squeezing Takumi’s legs once more, “for now, though, I think I’d like some time to get reacquainted with these monsters.”

“Gods you’re such a dork,” Takumi said, turning his head away in an attempt to hide his blush. Still, he allowed Leo to slot himself between his legs, trying his best not to let the gentle praise coming from Leo’s lips make him feel too flushed.


	18. Chafing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes some a dumb decision and Takumi has to bail him out  
> prompt: chub rub/chafing

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” Takumi asked, currently stripping Leo of his armor. It had been months since the war ended and in that time, one could definitely say Leo had outgrown his old armor. Not only was he now taller, even if just by an inch or so- which Takumi definitely would  _ not _ admit to- he had grown a few sizes in clothing as well.

“I thought- ow!” Leo jumped as a piece of armor pinched his inner thigh, “I thought the legs would at least fit- or the arms! I knew better than to put on the rest of it.”

“You act like that moment of common sense is going to save you from the rest of your dumbass decisions,” Takumi muttered, pulling on a leather strap and getting another yelp from Leo. Niles was stationed outside the door, half because he never left Leo’s side unattended and half because he wanted to make sure no nosey intruders like Camilla or Elise snuck in on this moment. Leo had been clear about keeping his sisters out- they did not need another reason to tease him.

“Gods, for a genius you really do some stupid things,” Takumi finally pulled a piece of the armor off, starting on the next bit below it, “and this armor is so gaudy and extra. Do you Nohrians know how to tone things down?”

“Says the man who has a brother dressed like a lobster,” Leo muttered, jumping from another pinch. This one was clearly from Takumi, the smirk evidence enough, and Leo pushed at his head.

“Why am I having you do this anyway? Shouldn’t Niles be the one to help me?” Leo all but whined, crossing his arms as Takumi started back on the piece he had been working on.

“Because you don’t want Niles to rub you down with lotion after,” Takumi hummed, slipping the following piece off without much resistance, “I mean, he’d sure be glad to-”

“-I would!-”

“-but you and I both know how that went for you last time,” Takumi finished, peering back up at Leo. The blond was flushed, hand covering his mouth before he shook his head.

“I don’t need that kind of embarrassment in my life,” Leo muttered, looking at the bands on his arms, “can I at least sit down?”

“Fine, lazy ass,” Takumi relented, watching as Leo crossed the room to his bed. Watching the way his inner thighs rubbed together, touching completely the whole way to his knees, Takumi wondered how Leo ever thought this was a good idea in the first place.

“How did you think your armor was going to contain all this?” Takumi asked, punctuating his sentence with a squeeze to Leo’s thigh.

“I-” Leo jumped, face red as he held back another noise and pushed Takumi’s hands away, “I wasn’t thinking, that’s why. I just wanted to try some old things on and see if they’d be forgiving of my new figure.”

“Well clearly you were wrong,” Takumi said, once more working on the leather strapping, “besides, don’t you normally have tights or padding underneath here that would keep you from getting all pinched and chaffed?” When Leo responded with a mutter, Takumi poked at a forming bruise from all the pinching, earning himself a slap on the hand and another yelp from Leo.

“I said it didn’t fit!” Leo finally spat out, looking away from Takumi, “gods, why are you being such a dick about this?”

“Because I like causing you trouble,” Takumi shrugged his shoulders, finally pulling off the last bit of one leg before starting on the other, “and you need someone in your life to keep you feeling small- oh, I shouldn’t say that, right? Maybe humble is the better word?”

“You’re such an ass,” Leo groaned, covering his face completely. “Never mention this to anyone, okay?” He asked, peering out from behind his fingers.

“Not for at least another… five, ten years? It’ll certainly be funnier then,” Takumi said with a smile, pulling off another piece successfully without pinching Leo, “and by that time, maybe you’ll be used to being fat.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Leo groaned, pushing at Takumi’s face, “I can finish this leg, alright? Just start on the arms or something.”

“Of course, my liege,” Takumi mocked, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to Leo’s cheeks before he began taking off the armor covering his doughy arms, “and just so you know, I think this looks great on you- not the armor, the extra weight. Now you don’t look like some beanpole about to get knocked over.”

“Nice to know,” Leo muttered, though he couldn’t help the small smile on his lips, “Maybe it will be easier to get used to. I’ll have to make sure to order new armor, at least.”

“Let’s maybe wait another year or so for that, yeah?” Takumi asked, a hand resting on Leo’s thigh. He squeezed, feeling pleasantly warm to the touch, and pressed another kiss to Leo’s cheek, “who knows how much bigger you’ll be by then.”

“I’m doomed,” Leo whispered, trying his best not to laugh at the soft kisses Takumi was now pressing to his neck, “I should have known you’d be into something like this. Is it to make me less of a threat?”

“Who cares about that,” Takumi hummed, nipping at Leo’s neck before finally pulling back, “I just think it makes you look sexy, isn’t that enough?”

“Ugh,” Leo muttered, trying to fight the smile that was forming on his face, “you’re making a mess of me.” He looked up, seeing the smile on Takumi’s face and relented, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, “always have, always will.”


	19. Love Handles

Leo loved staring at Takumi’s back. Yes, backs were a nice thing to look at no matter what, but Takumi’s was something to behold. 

 

Before he had put on this weight Leo could see every muscle tense, coiled and tight just from the simplest of stretches. Sure, his preference was with larger men, but Takumi’s sculpted back had always been a thing of beauty, something Leo often reminded him of. 

 

“You’re so weird,” Takumi muttered, shirtless and cuddling a pillow under his chin. He was lying on his belly, waiting for Leo to start the massage he had promised. 

 

“Sorry, just taking a moment to appreciate you,” Leo hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Takumi’s neck, “you’re gorgeous, you know.” Leo could tell from Takumi’s hesitance that he wanted to respond with some comment to write off whatever had been said. 

 

“Thank you,” Takumi muttered instead, burying his face into the pillow. At that Leo smiled, beginning to rub at Takumi’s back.

 

While the two of them shared a love of this change that had happened to Takumi, Leo knew it was important to keep up on his health as well. His back had been aching again- probably a combination of poor posture and a relapse of not doing his basic stretches anymore, but Leo wouldn’t start nagging. Not anymore than usual, at least. 

 

Instead Leo focused on the feeling of soft skin beneath his hands, rubbing deep into Takumi’s back and massaging along his spine. Soon- he couldn’t help it, really- he was rubbing along the side as well, squeezing at the rolls that had appeared on Takumi’s back. There was a slight gasp from the other but nothing indicating Leo should stop, so he continued on.

 

Another massage down the spine before flaring out again, Leo now gripping onto Takumi’s thick love handles, squeezing them before running his fingers along their path and into the melting pudge of Takumi’s belly.

 

“Pervert,” Takumi muttered, face still hidden into his pillow, and Leo laughed.

 

“Not my fault you’re gorgeous,” Leo hummed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss between Takumi’s shoulders. He smiled, beginning to rub at Takumi’s spine once more, trailing kisses slowly down his back as he did so. There was a soft gasp from Takumi at this continual show of adoration, Leo punctuating his last kiss to the small of Takumi’s back with a sharp grab at his sides.

 

“Leo!” There was a pillow thrown at his face, knocking Leo to the side a bit but doing nothing to wipe the grin from his face, “this was just a ruse! How dare you-”

 

“Not true,” Leo laid down on top of Takumi, pecking his cheek, “I wanted to give you a massage. You know I get carried away sometimes.”

 

“All the time,” Takumi grumbled, pushing at Leo, “now get off, you’re heavy too. B-besides, you aren’t off the hook just yet.” When Leo cocked an eyebrow, Takumi pushed at him again.

 

“So I can go back to fondling you?”

 

“Gods not if you put it like that! The massage! That’s what I was promised and that’s what I’m getting!” After succeeding in finally getting Leo to move Takumi laid down again, chin resting on crossed arms, and Leo couldn’t help his laugh.

 

“Of course, love,” Leo said gently, squeezing a bit more lotion into his hands, “just the massage.”


	20. Chubby Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has very pinchable cheeks, okay?

Leo wished Takumi was a heavy sleeper. Any unfamiliar noise, and movement too quick in bed and the other would spring up, chest heaving and voice shaking. Granted he had gotten a bit better at not startling just because of Leo’s presence, but it still interrupted his sleep more than Leo or Takumi liked.

Not to mention, Leo couldn’t tease Takumi in his sleep.

Recently he had been absolutely infatuated with Takumi’s soft and pudgy cheeks, the desire to squeeze and pinch and poke much too strong to be healthy. Leo was certain it had to be genetic- after all, that was basically Camilla’s most formal greeting. Only her precious baby siblings had been granted a cheek pinch and while Leo consistently hated how much like a child it made him feel, he couldn’t resist the urge to do the same to Takumi.

Which was how Takumi had caught him, hands squishing his cheeks together, in the middle of the night.  

“Leo what the fuck?” Takumi grumbled through pursed lips, his hand pushing out at Leo’s face.

“I- I couldn’t help it!” Leo exclaimed, pulling away before Takumi could smack him, “your face looks so adorable when your sleeping and now you’ve got these pudgy cheeks too-“

“They’re not fat!” Takumi all but screeced, pushing Leo away.

“But-“

“No! You sound just as bad as Hinoka, teasing me about my cheeks like that!” Takumi now had his face covered with his hands and Leo took the opportunity that he saw.

Leaning forward, fingers curled and poised, Leo began to tickle Takumi’s soft sides, doing his best to make the other laugh and possibly not end up so mad at him.

“Leo- Leo!” Takumi immediately snorted, hands now just covering his mouth as Leo continued to tickle his sides. He was suddenly giggling, unable to contain himself, and abandoned holding his mouth shut to instead grab at Leo’s arms, pulling them away from his sides. “How dare you-“ 

Leo cut Takumi off with a kiss, effectively shutting the Hoshidan up, and smiled gently as he leaned forward onto his boyfriend. 

“Did you know how absolutely cute those chubby cheeks make you?” Leo cooed, channeling Camilla better than he probably ever had before, “they’re irresistible, Takumi, how can I not want to pinch and squeeze them?”

“I’m not cute, dammit,” Takumi pouted as he pushed Leo’s shoulders, unknowingly puffing his cheeks out worse as he did so. 

“So cute,” Leo cooed again, squirming out of Takumi’s grasp enough to press a kiss to his cheek, “Sorry, I’m probably a bit delirious from sleep deprivation. You do look absolutely stunning, cute cheeks and all.”

“Fuck off,” Takumi muttered, lying back against his pillows. He relaxed his grip, allowing Leo to nuzzle up against his chest, an arm wrapped around his side. Takumi ran his fingers slowly through Leo’s hair, smiling as he felt his breath deepen as he finally fell asleep, and whispered a soft, “love you,” before closing his eyes to try and sleep again himself.


	21. Belly Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi overdid it just a bit, but Leo has just the remedy.

“Fuck me,” Takumi groaned, leaning back on the couch with his hands rubbing at his eyes, “why don’t you ever stop me before I’m fucking stuffed like this? It’s almost like you like to see me suffer.”

“First off, don’t say that when you’re sitting all splayed out like that,” Leo tossed his coat onto Takumi before working at untying his shoes, “you know that’s my weakness.”

“What, getting your hands all over me when I’m lying here helpless?” Takumi asked, an all too familiar energy showing in his eyes. Leo stood, taking careful steps to the couch before sitting beside Takumi.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Leo leaned over, pulling Takumi into a kiss before pressing a hand onto his belly, “With you whining about how much you ate when we both know you did this on purpose.”

Takumi snorted, trying in vain to keep some sort of composure as Leo pressed into his belly, beginning to rub in slow circles through his shirt, “I have… no idea what you’re talking about.” It was oh so easy to get him riled up, especially with Leo knowing just what buttons to push.

“Of course not,” Leo hummed, inching Takumi’s shirt up and pressing his other hand onto his warm belly. Even full it still oozed over the edges of his pants, clearly being held in against its will, “you didn’t seem to notice this thing was even here until I pointed it out. How strange.”

Takumi simply nodded, eyes closed and his own hands beginning to rub slow circles on the sides of his stomach, pressing and rubbing to alleviate the pressure of his dinner. Leo shifted, throwing a leg over to sit in Takumi’s lap.

“There’s not going to be much lap left to sit on if you keep this up,” Leo murmured, catching Takumi’s lips in a slow kiss as he began to press and knead once more. Feeling that resistance under such a soft layer of fat spurred him onward, pressing his tongue into Takumi’s mouth and pulling a moan from his chest.

“Leo-” Takumi gasped out, whatever words he was about to say caught in the air between them as Leo pulled Takumi into another kiss, fingers pinching along his sides before returning to their rubbing once more.

“Yes, love?” Leo asked, nose brushing lightly against Takumi’s soft cheek. His fingers dug in once more before smoothing out, his pal pressing heavy into Takumi’s sides as he heard his breath hitch again. “Are you up for something like this? Or did you stuff yourself too full?”

“I- I-“ Takumi stammered, eyes closed as he shifted slightly, pulling Leo into another kiss. It was slower, less energy than Leo had been expected for how flustered they both were, but Takumi’s answer was an easy explanation. “I definitely ate too much.”

“Alright, love,” Leo murmured against his lips, unable to help feeling a bit of disappointment, “is the belly rub helping?”

“Just a little,” Takumi said softly, a hand pushing at Leo’s chest, “b-but not with you leaning on me like that. Can we just take it easy for now?”

“I think so,” Leo smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Takumi’s face, fingers rubbing gently against his belly again. 


	22. Big Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo's big butt may be just a little too big

“Takumi,” Leo’s voice was soft, completely out of character, and Takumi was a little curious to see why. 

“Yes babe?” Takumi called from the kitchen, bringing in a pie fresh from the oven. They had just finished their own little feast, a celebration for midterms passed, and Takumi had pulled out all the stops just to make sure everything had come out perfect. Yes, Leo was the one eating the majority of the food, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have something tasty as well.

“Um… there may be a small issue,” Leo’s voice was still meek. He was staring at his lap when Takumi came back in, hands resting on the armrests before he slowly looked back up to Takumi, “I think… I may be stuck.”

“Uh, what?” Takumi knew his brain was short-circuiting from that sentence. Stuck? That was just a joke written in those smutty fics he and Leo read to get into the mood, there was no way this was real. “You’re… stuck. In your seat.”

“Yes,” Leo muttered, still not looking at Takumi.

“Because… you ate too much?”

“I mean, wouldn’t that seem to be the case?” Leo snapped before frowning, rubbing at his face with one hand, “Eventually we knew it would get to this point, but I hate to say it- I don’t think it was just this meal.”

“Well of course not-”

“N-no, I mean… I knew when I sat down,” Leo muttered, “and I thought I should let you know before it gets any worse.”

“So you told me after our giant fucking dinner but before dessert?” Takumi asked, his body growing warmer every second he stared at Leo’s ass and realized that oh boy, he was definitely stuck.

“How am I supposed to help?” Takumi finally asked after Leo declined to answer, watching the blond pick at his shirt, probably to try in vain to cover the large and plush belly that sat heavy in his lap. Leo had purposefully worn smaller clothes for tonight, something Takumi was enjoying very much despite his boyfriend’s situation.

“You’re strong, can’t you pull me out?” Leo asked, finally looking up at Takumi. While he was clearly flushed from embarrassment, Takumi knew that look a little too well to know that wasn’t the only reason why he was red in the face. 

“Hm, I don’t know,” Takumi hummed, setting the pie down in front of Leo and pulling his chair up beside him, “can’t you just eat your way out, fatass?”

“Awful,” Leo groaned, “This is why I don’t come to you for help.”

“Hush,” Takumi muttered, leaning his elbow on the table to prop his head up, “I’ll get you out of there before the end of the night. But first, let’s not waste this opportunity. I’ve got you stuck in one spot all night~”

“You told me to remind you not to get too carried away,” Leo said, eyeing the pie.

“And you told me you’d eat whatever I put in front of you. Now-” Takumi finally picked up the fork, scooping a bite of warm apple pie, and held it to Leo’s lips, “hold up your end of the deal. We aren’t leaving until this pie is done.”

Leo looked at the bite, then at Takumi, making sure to keep direct eye contact with him as his lips slid over the fork and he pulled back, savoring every crumb he could. After swallowing, Leo glanced at Takumi before sighing, pudgy fingers resting on the thick fat of his thighs, and closed his eyes, mouth wide open.

“Now…?” Leo asked, fingers gripping onto his belly. An empty pie tin rested on the table before him, only a few crumbs dotting its surface, and Leo couldn’t help but feel just a bit too full. Just how he liked it.

“I guess,” Takumi made a big show of sighing and standing up, holding his arms out. Leo grabbed onto Takumi’s arms, groaning as he tried to pull himself up. After a moment of struggling, he sat back into the chair, ears burning as he heard a loud groan from the wood.

“Um… don’t move,” Takumi said, ignoring Leo’s quip of ‘if I could’ to lean forward and wrap his arms around Leo. He linked his arms underneath Leo’s armpits, taking a breath and pulling up, grunting as he essentially tried to squat Leo into standing. Leo immediately grabbed into Takumi’s back, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt.

“Takumi!” Leo shouted, voice half an octave higher than Takumi had been expecting, and he couldn’t help but to start laughing, grip loose, and Takumi desperately hoped Leo had his feet on the ground. Takumi heard the clattering of the chair and gripped Leo tight again, helping him get his balance. 

“Gods Takumi what was that?”

“You’re the one who wanted me to keep lifting,” Takumi shrugged slightly, pressing a kiss to Leo’s soft cheek, “that’s a good enough reason why. Now I know I can still carry your fat ass around~”

“You should have given me a better warning,” Leo muttered, fingers still gripping onto Takumi’s shirt. His grip tightened when Takumi’s sneaky hands suddenly squeezed his plush butt, another unseemly yelp coming from his lips.

“I love when you make those kinds of noises,” Takumi purred into Leo’s ear, nipping his neck before finally leaning back, “why don’t we take this back to the bedroom, hm? I have a feeling it’ll be a while before you could break the bed.”

“Not with the way you’re feeding me, damn,” Leo said, finally letting go of Takumi. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning around and heading towards their bedroom, Takumi taking a moment to appreciate just how tight those pants were squeezing his ass before finally following along.


	23. Full Moon Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between a faery and human can only be aided by a Feast such as this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, a lot of the tail end of these prompts are gonna be magic related weight gain and thus completely unrealistic. Just be prepared if that isn’t your thing.

A fae stepped around Leo’s feasting form, hands gripping his shoulders tight. Leo didn’t seemed phased by the motion, either ignoring Takumi or simply continuing to eat despite him.

“You’re quite the pig,” Takumi hummed, his fingers trailing lower, squeezing at Leo’s swollen chest. Usually he couldn’t afford to be so bold, not with their feasts in public, but here the two were shrouded in protective magic, cut off from the outside world and able to completely relax. It was part of the reason Leo was eating with such abandon. Usually he was more composed, cutting each bite on its own and able to carry on a conversation while feeding himself to satisfaction.

Now was not such a case. Leo wasn’t eating because he had to, he was eating because he wanted to. The blond could feel the magic in the room, tangible and pulsing under the light of the full moon, and it spurred him forward. He had found his own magics linked almost completely with Takumi’s, and the rush of energy this harvest moon gave to the fae only made him feel more and more like he too belonged here, sharing in this delightful realm.

“Here,” Takumi purred, pulling more dishes closer to Leo, “don’t want you to go without. Not on such a special night~” Takumi sat on the table beside Leo now, watching the simplistic motions of grab, stuff, and swallow. He could see the effect all this food was beginning to have, with Leo’s shirt growing tighter, but it only made Takumi want to push him further.

Leo reached for a pie, grunting as his stubby fingers stretched and curled before he let out a whine. “Takumi,” he muttered, sitting back in his chair with a pout, “don’t keep those away from me. You know how much I love fruit pies.”

“Let me feed it to you,” the fae grabbed the dish, scooting close to Leo and grabbing a forgotten fork, “something to strengthen our bond, yes?” Takumi wanted so badly to swoop in and kiss Leo now, but he had to have patience.

A year ago, Leo had slipped by accident into the realm of the fae, a transportation spell gone awry. While Takumi had been standoffish at the appearance of a human, Leo’s wit and magical knowledge had quickly won him over, and Takumi had been the one to seal their fates together. 

It had been a plum- an unassuming, small fruit, plucked from the trees as Takumi walked Leo through the gardens he and his sister had nurtured. If Leo had held out another day, until the full moon had passed, he would have been granted passage back into the human world. Instead Leo took the bite- Takumi could still remember the moment perfectly. A small trail of juice dribbling from the corner of his mouth, the slight sheen of amber which fell over his eyes, glassy as Leo stared back at Takumi. The moonlight lit a halo in Leo’s fair hair, his beauty simple yet overpowering to Takumi. He was trapped in the faeries world now, unable to leave due to the pact they had formed. Takumi knew there were ways Leo could have figured out how to leave- the most clever humans always do- but he could see it in Leo’s eyes. He didn’t _want_ to.

“Say ah~” Takumi was sitting in front of Leo now, grabbing bites from the pie and slowly feeding them. They were now coupled beyond the normal levels of fae and thrall- despite Takumi’s family warning him of growing so attached to a human, he had gone through with sealing their lives together. With every full moon that passed their bond grew stronger, their magic and very lives intertwined through each and every bite Leo was taking now. Takumi had certainly never felt better and wondered, for a moment, if this was what humans called love. 

When the pie was finished he cupped Leo’s face in his hands, feeling how soft his cheeks had grown just through the night. Leo looked dazed, so inebriated from the rush that came along with binging that he simply closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Takumi began to press gentle kisses against his lips.

“You are mine,” Takumi whispered, chest aflame, “from now until our end, you and I are linked. And with every breath you take and bite you eat, the stronger our connection grows. Isn’t that wonderful, my sweet Leo?” Takumi pressed his forehead against Leo’s, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. There was also the sound of stretching fabric, stitches slowly popping and buttons growing strained. It wouldn’t be long before Leo needed a new wardrobe once again.

“I… I love you, Takumi,” Leo murmured, pudgy hands reaching out and gripping Takumi’s sides, pulling him closer, “You spoil me much more than you should. Your presence is already enough, yet you still provide me with these wonderful feasts. I’m starting to think you like me.”

“Impossible,” Takumi teased, leaning against Leo as he recovered from his binge, “a human like you? I’d have to be crazy to be so attached.” Takumi let it go, unspoken, that he certainly was too attached. Ryoma didn’t dance around the topic. He continually warned Takumi about how fragile humans were, but Takumi couldn’t care to listen. His own magic now bolstered Leo, keeping him sane in a place where so many humans easily lost their way.

“Maybe you are,” Leo nuzzled into Takumi’s chest, breathing deeply. Takumi knew sleep was near and wriggled his way out of Leo’s grip.

“Come now,” Takumi hummed, now taking Leo’s hand, “it’s time for bed. Wouldn’t want you to fall asleep in some stuffy chair.”

“You’re just saying that because you can’t cuddle me in a chair,” Leo grunted as he stood, his free hand cradling his stuffed belly, “oh gods- maybe a bed is a better idea. How do I keep letting you cram so much into me.”

“Because you like it,” Takumi said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek before pulling him along once more, “and you’ll let me do it next month too, I already know.”


	24. Weight Gain Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is good at being petty and he's great with magic but hexes and curses? Not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magical weight gain, stuffing and basically just a big food kink thing right here, so if that's not your cup of tea please move along.  
> (that's actually what these last two chapters are)

Leo was not a petty person. He had never really been one to hold onto silly grudges over miniscule things- that was more along the lines of Elise and definitely Camilla. Sure, he was slow to forgive, but that was more of a ‘punishment fits the crime’ situation. Someone who hurt his siblings could not be forgiven, for instance, whereas something so minor as Odin spilling wine all over a brand new blouse was to be forgiven after Odin returned from another one of those fake quests Leo and Niles devised.  
  
So, if one were to look at Leo’s track record, they would see his penchant for casting spells in retaliation to something so trivial as an argument with the rival prince of a hated nation was near zero. Of course he wouldn’t break form just for this occasion- what was he, a child?  
  
Yes. And also an idiot.  
  
“Lord Leo, you have the eyes of a madman, up all night in an insane quest to find forbidden knowledge which only the dragons could speak-” Odin was cut off by a glare from Leo, although the red-rimmed look of his eyes and the dark bags beneath them gave his fanciful speech truth. Leo looked exhausted, to put it plainly.  
  
“It’s nothing a cup of coffee can’t fix,” Leo muttered once Odin was done speaking, rubbing at his eyes, “there is something I need you to procure and it must remain entirely a secret between yourself and I.”  
  
“What about Niles?” Odin asked, suddenly beside Leo and peering over his shoulder at the notes written on his desk, “Is this for a spell? What foul sorcery could you be casting, and on what such target, milord?”  
  
“Niles will know what he figures out, I’m not concerned about him,” Leo said, “it’s the rest of the camp who cannot know. This spell is temporary, so it shouldn’t cause harm to the army, but… whatever the case, no one needs to know of our involvement.”  
  
“Are you casting a hex? Oh please, Lord Leo, let me know who has incurred such wrath!” Odin was nearly bouncing on his feet with anticipation. How one person could have so much energy so early Leo would never understand.  
  
“You’ll know the individual soon enough,” Leo said, “now what I need is one of Nyx’s hexing bowls- one she mixes ingredients in. A small one should suffice, but I’ll need you to take it without her knowing-”  
  
“Are you sure we should be grabbing the attention of Lady Nyx? She is quite the formidable mage herself- dare I say a hex from her may surpass one of your own-”  
  
“Now is not the time for questions Odin,” Leo grumbled. It was probably a lack of sleep or maybe the idea that he was so close to giving Takumi a taste of his own medicine, but his judgment was surely clouded- not that he would admit to anything of the sort.  
  
“Alright, milord, I will return with a sacred artifact, plucked from under the nose of- hey, wait, why don’t you just have Niles steal it?” Odin asked, already on his way to the door.  
  
“Because Niles doesn’t know anything about magic,” Leo waved his hand. The truth was Niles was already on a mission- not letting Takumi out of his sight. Leo needed to know his exact location if this spell was going to work and Niles would have to lead him straight to him at a moments notice. Yes, it was definitely the sleep deprivation keeping Leo from seeing any holes in his plan, but with retainers as loyal as Niles and Odin- and the consequences as low as they seemed, this bit of petty revenge seemed like a worthwhile risk to the mage.  
  
“Maybe this will teach that asshole,” Leo muttered to himself as he stripped out of his nightwear and began the arduous process of putting on his armor. It’d take twice as long without Odin or Niles to help, “complaining about me being weak. Not everyone can have such a perfect physique. ‘Oh, I’m Prince Takumi and I use a bow and run all night and gods know I don’t sleep but who cares I have a perfect body.’” Leo shook his head, rubbing fingers at his temples. Maybe he was picking up a little too much from Elise.  
  
Either way, he figured his plan was foolproof. A temporary hex to take away all that hubris was exactly what Leo had needed and thankfully a book of magical pranks had only needed a little bit of tweaking before it would fit the bill just right. All of the ingredients had been easy enough to find, and with the extra power of one of Nyx’s hex bowls he’d have enough to curse Takumi for a few days and knock him off that awful high horse of his.  
  
“See how you feel when your appetite catches up with you,” Leo muttered, strapping into his gauntlets. This was foolproof, he reminded himself as Odin tripped into the tent, a purple bowl clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
“I have obtained the bowl of magical prowess and-” Odin cut himself off this time, looking a little flustered, “and Nyx may have seen me. But! Do not worry, milord, for I did not lead her to you! She will think of this as nothing but my own treachery!”  
  
“Give me that,” Leo snatched the bowl away from Odin before spilling the contents of an herbal bag into it. He sniffed once, pushing the mess of herbs and spices around before frowning. Something felt off, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because he wasn’t in the right place.  
  
“You may go, Odin,” Leo dismissed, “and leave Niles alone, wherever you find him. I’ve given him time to do as he pleases.” While Leo had grown to trust Odin- much more so than he had ever expected- the blond’s desire to help at every turn could sometimes throw a kink into even the most well constructed plan. That was not a mistake Leo could afford today.  
  
  
The smartest mage in Nohr. What a title that was to live up to, one that Leo usually was able to day after day. He had been instrumental in helping countless citizens escape the wrath of his fathers maniacal henchmen and in some cases even aided Nohr’s poor soil with his divine tome. Leo was proficient in biological magics, yes, but he could even rip the ground from its bindings and throw around gravity to his whims if he so pleased.   
  
Yet… hexes had never really been his strong suit. Cursing another human was something he had tended to stray away from, but in his hazy desire for even just a bit of harmless vengeance Leo supposed he had gone too far. All that magical power and none of the knowledge to control it was a dangerous thing indeed.   
  
That wasn’t to say he had gotten it all wrong. The hex was working perfectly, better than anticipated even. He would have loved to study its effects and compare notes with Nyx to see if he really had done something novel with this and further ways to implement its use for something other than petty revenge. The problem was, the hex worked all too well.   
  
Leo stuffed another roll into his mouth, hoping in vain to soothe the fierce aching of his stomach. He had barely swallowed before he had grabbed onto a bowl of soup before him, not bothering with utensils as he drank its warm contents down. For a moment the sheer warmth satisfied him, causing a smile to come over his face as he rubbed his swollen belly. That action quickly morphed his smile to a frown, Leo looking down to take stock of himself while he wasn’t distracted by blinding hunger.   
  
Smartly, before the curse had completely taken hold, Leo had stripped out of his armor and left it back in the tent. While his underclothes were already form fitted, they now strained at the belly pressing out into his lap, the hem beginning to crest a forming roll and showing off a thin strip of pale skin. Leo would have hoped that to be the most embarrassing of it all, but as his magic pulsed and the hex began working once more, Leo could hear stitching pop along the seams of his pants, the sudden breeze along his thighs causing him to blush brightly.   
  
Leo opened his mouth, ready to call one of his retainers. Where was Niles with that robe? Or Odin with the rest of the morning’s leftovers? Leo clutched at his stomach as it let out an ominous growl, reminding him of his own punishment for his hubris.   
  
“Well well well,” the voice that called out chilled Leo’s fast beating heart, the prince unwilling to turn and face the person he had dreaded most seeing him in this situation.   
  
“Prince Takumi,” Leo said tersely as the rival prince stepped around the table, setting his hands down with a triumphant laugh. Beside him was Nyx, her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.   
  
“Prince Leo, I honestly thought better of you than this,” she said with a frown, pulling the bowl from her pocket, “first of all, if you were planning to hex someone, you should have come to me first. For all your talents in magic it is clearly not your area of expertise. And then you have Odin, of all people, come to steal my things out from under me?”  
  
“I- I should have asked, I apologize-“ Leo stammered, uncharacteristically nervous about this scolding. Maybe it was because he could feel the seat of his pants growing ever strained beneath him, or that the few remaining crumbs of his binge were still calling out to him.   
  
“I’m glad I placed that reflective curse,” Nyx hummed, tapping her fingers against the bowl, “your retainer- Niles?- he came to fetch me to see if I’d help out but honestly, I think you could use a bit of humbling. Leave the hexes to me next time.” And with that, the witch causally left, leaving Leo alone with Takumi.   
  
The room was silent, Takumi grinning triumphantly even though it was obviously clear he had done nothing but avoid being cursed, until Leo’s stomach let out another low rumble, causing the blond to grip it tight.   
  
“So this is what you were trying to do to me?” Takumi hummed, looking Leo over, “You know, something this embarrassing really could have messed me up for a good bit. But seeing it on you instead? Dare I say, Prince Leo, but you may have actually helped improve my attitude. What a surprising twist!”  
  
“Gods will you ever shut up?” Leo grumbled, hiding his head in his hands, “yes, I fucked up, haha, lets all laugh at dumbass Prince Leo. Now that you’ve had your fun, will you leave me in peace?”  
  
“Of course not,” Takumi snorted, gathering empty dishes and placing them to the side of the table, “I got lucky enough to overhear Odin talking about this with Niles, and I’m not planning on letting this go. And-“ Takumi pushes a few of the remaining plates forward, “I’m not planning on letting you go. A whole night to make you pay for your own pride and embarrass the hell out of you? Not a chance I’d pass up.”  
  
“You- you can't be serious,” Leo grumbled, fingers gripping the table tightly to keep from reaching out and grabbing another set of buns to devour, unwilling to make such a pig of himself before Prince Takumi. “Corrin will notice- you can’t keep the entire camp out of the mess hall all night-“  
  
“I thought about that, you know,” Takumi hummed, sitting on the table beside Leo, a roll picked up between two fingers, “you were clearly going to make a public spectacle of me, but you’re too smart to do something so absolutely stupid. So, I guess I’ll give you a pass there. Oboro and Hinata are helping Corrin plan a bonfire feast- all outdoors- for the rest of the army. So, since you’ve got your retainers watching the door, you’re stuck in here with me today.”  
  
How shrewd. If Leo hadn’t been the one currently facing Takumi right now, he may have commended this sort of display. It was completely Nohrian, not something he had actually expected from the other prince. Leo frowned at the idea that they were truly similar at all.   
  
“You’re lucky I’m one hell of a cook,” Takumi smirked, leaning forward. Despite Leo’s initial leaning away, his stomach growled again, echoing in his ears, and when Takumi pressed the roll against his lips Leo quickly succumbed, taking a hasty bite before leaning forward for another. And another. He quickly polished off the bread in Takumi’s hands, wasting no time in grabbing two more for himself before Takumi hummed, pressing another to his lips. Leo felt a heat in his stomach, taking the next bite while glancing at Takumi, and had a sinking feel it wasn’t just hunger rumbling around in there.   
  
After his embarrassing display, Leo found relief when Takumi left for the kitchen, allowing him to at least finish off the plates before him without too much shame. If he was truly going to be stuck here for the rest of the day and the spell was temporary, he couldn’t see any reasoning behind fighting too hard. His stomach already hurt enough from short bits of time without being filled; Leo had a feeling if he went too long the pain would be too much and he would only end up looking a more gluttonous fool than he did now.   
  
“Alright,” Takumi’s voice sounded, the archer rounding the corner with a pot in his hands, “it seemed someone had the common sense to at least start something for you, so here’s some Nohrian soup that was back there. And don’t worry, there’s going to be plenty to keep you from going hungry.”  
  
“You seem to really be enjoying this,” Leo muttered, trying to ignore the drool pooling in his mouth as he smelled what was definitely beef stew, one of his favorite meals.   
  
“Nyx may be the master of hexes, but I’m the one proficient in petty revenge,” Takumi set the pot down, scooping a spoonful into Leo’s bowl, “you were way out of your league on this one.”  
  
“Gods, I’ll be sure to remember that next time,” Leo grumbled, grabbing the bowl after Takumi banded it to him. He sipped slowly, trying in vain to fight the desire to empty the bowl in just a few gulps, but even after he finished Takumi was ready with another, pressing it almost eagerly into his hands. Leo remained quiet, watching quietly as Takumi continued to ladle soup for him.   
  
It was a strange pattern they found themselves in, Takumi nearly doting in the way he fed Leo, mostly just handing him his own dishes but every now and again hand feeding the other prince when he felt Leo was dragging his feet. And while Leo was going to deny any and every instance that could have suggested he enjoyed any of this, he had to say the look on Takumi’s face suggested exactly that.   
  
“Think you can handle this?” Takumi placed a venison roast onto the table, glazed and dripping in its own juices, surrounded by small potatoes and carrots and looking every bit like Takumi had snatched it from a Nohrian holiday feast.   
  
“Where in the world did you learn to make that?” Leo asked, unabashed in his staring.   
  
“Your brother’s crazy retainer and I were stuck on kitchen duty together,” Takumi hummed, “and she’s a fantastic cook, I have to say. I may have picked up a few things from that.”  
  
“Are you… enjoying this?” Leo asked after a moment, watching Takumi carve into the roast, Leo having picked off a straggling potato to cut and eat in the meantime. For a good long while there was silence from Takumi, his ears betraying his clear embarrassment at the shift in their conversation.   
  
“I like having someone to test my recipes out on,” Takumi muttered, sliding the first slab of the roast before Leo, “and I’m certainly enjoying seeing you get a taste of your own medicine.”  
  
“You like cooking?” Leo frowned, taking his time to further cut up his food. In the time it had taken him to get used to this routine Leo had become a bit better in ignoring the loud growling in his stomach, thankful he could at least string together words for a conversation now.   
  
“I do,” Takumi said simply, waiting to see Leo’s reaction before beginning to slice into the roast once more, “my mother would cook for us when we were sick. After learning to hunt I got curious about how the chefs actually turned the nasty dead thing I brought home into something edible and good. The war has obviously gotten in the way, but I do enjoy this. It’s… mundane. Normal. And food tastes really damn good.”  
  
“You’re an excellent cook,” Leo said offhand, “I- I mean, for a novice. Obviously you can improve.”   
  
“Shut up and eat your food,” Takumi flushed, beginning to dice up the roast and vegetables himself so Leo could simply continue eating.   
  
If he could really think beyond his current situation, Leo would have found it in himself to be upset at all the food they were essentially wasting. How this was any better than simply throwing things out he couldn’t tell, but Leo knew how much food they were running through. But with each bite that nagging part of his brain was being pushed further and further away, the prince finally deciding to enjoy what he could out of this. He hadn’t been lying- Takumi was an absolutely wonderful cook.   
  
It was the sound of groaning wood which should have alerted Leo to how far this was going, or how late into the day it probably was, but he ignored the various noises to better focus on each dish Takumi set before him. The breeze along his legs had grown, Leo certain he was absolutely spilling from his tights at this point. His chest felt swollen, a clear rival for even the most well endowed Nohrian beauty, and was the culprit for pulling his shirt up more than the fat tire of a stomach pillowing out before him, beginning to press against the wood of the dining table. Despite all this, of all the fabric stretching and wood creaking, Leo didn’t fight his punishment, slowly falling further into his own hedonistic trap. He was unsure of if this sort of slip on his mental control would have happened regardless or if it was just the environment he was in, but Leo once again decided not to think to hard on it.   
  
As his arms began to betray their weight, slowing down his every knife cut and stabbed bite, Takumi began feeding Leo again, sitting atop the table with fork in hand. He would spear a bite of roast, carefully bringing the thick bite to Leo’s plump lips and letting the blond take it before repeating the action. He was patient, sweet, dare Leo say, and that was more disarming than anything. Takumi was absolutely enjoying this.   
  
“I-is-“ Leo breathed after a pause in the seemingly endless parade of food, “is there more?” He was quiet, cautious, as if speaking too loudly would snap Takumi from his spell and bring back the foul mouthed royal that Leo had wanted to curse in the first place.   
  
“Yes,” Takumi’s own voice was near silent, his gaze locked on Leo’s swollen form, “I- uh- just a minute-“ Takumi scrambled up, hastily grabbing the platter left behind by the roast. Before he returned to the kitchen he paused, face red, and pressed a quick kiss to Leo’s lips, scurrying off before either of them could fully understand what had happened.   
  
“What a… strange turn of events,” Leo muttered to himself, pulling self-consciously against the tight fabric of his clothing.   
  
When Takumi returned, it was clear their dynamic had shifted. Leo no longer voiced his complaints, instead leaning forward to rest against the table, his back growing sore from holding his new weight up all day. Takumi had brought desserts out after the roast, some being more savory pastries but most having some sweet fruit filling or topping present.   
  
Their routine shifted once more and Leo could feel himself slipping further into the hex. He opened his mouth, eyelids drooping as he kept his gaze on the next piece of food Takumi would prepare. Takumi, with a similarly soft look, would give Leo the bite, sometimes wiping around his lips to catch spare crumbs.   
  
There was something palpable between the two of them, the energy in the air thick enough to crackle and spark, and Leo was terrified to address it. The simple idea that he could be infatuated with his rival, that something so heinous as a misfired spell was all it had taken to open his eyes, frightened Leo to no end. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?  
  
It was clear Takumi had a better idea of what he wanted, or he was simply better at following his own emotional whims, for every so often Takumi would lean in close enough to press another kiss to Leo’s face. His cheek, his forehead, several times his lips, and Leo could feel with each small gesture his desire to push forward, to kiss back, grew stronger.   
  
“Takumi,” he breathed during a lull in his eating, Takumi leaning forward across the table with his fork already in the next slice of pie, “Takumi, whatever… whatever this is-“ Leo could feel his heart hammering, his magic pulsing deep in his veins and flaring up as a steady heat through his chest, “I want more.”


	25. Chubby Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary celebration involving Leo, Takumi and one hell of a spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more, just stuffing and magical weight gain. please skip if not your cup of tea.

“Alright, this time around I want to be able to wrap my arms around you and not have them touch,” Takumi said simply, holding Leo close to him. Leo frowned, an annoyed look on his face as he poked Takumi’s cheek. 

“That big? It isn’t enough that you have me all to yourself, you have to make sure I’m immobile this whole time too?” Leo asked, trying his best to ignore Takumi’s pouty face. 

“Well, you don’t  _ have _ to be immobile, but it’s been so long since you’ve been so big! Not since we first did this, you know,” Takumi hummed, watching Leo consider his words. It had been years past their first… hook-up was what Takumi considered it. They hadn’t started dating until months after but there had been plenty of sex in between. Granted it was never much more than a frustrated bang in between battles, but after the war ended and they were given the chance to really explore with each other again, Leo and Takumi has quickly become the new hottest couple between Nohr and Hoshido. 

“Well, let’s take a look at the situation, yes?” Leo hummed, pulling away from Takumi so he could count on his fingers, “one, we are completely secluded here, save our retainers- who already know about us. Two, I have been itching to use that spell again… three, not only is there enough for you to cook with, but I’ve gotten better with conjugation magic too and-“

“Do we need to know anything else? That sounds like enough to me-“

“Four, you were the one under the spell last time. I see no problem with fulfilling your wishes,” Leo finished, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s lips. He was met with a disgruntled noise, but Takumi soon hugged him close again. 

“Really? You’ll do it?” He was beaming ear to ear, and Leo couldn’t help the soft smile creeping onto his face. 

“Yes. Just try to keep me from getting carried away,” he hummed, lifting Takumi up to spin him around. Takumi tried to stammer out a ‘no promises’ but was giggling too hard to get anything out. 

 

“Gods I can’t believe we’re going to do this again,” Takumi grinned, setting the table for a small dinner between the two of them. It would something to tide himself over and enough to jumpstart the spell Leo had cast, something to set a nice and even pace for them throughout the night before they would have to worry about overdoing it. Then again, Leo had gotten so adept at working with that spell that even if they were carried away, it wasn’t like it would ruin the rest of the vacation. 

“You and me both. Though I should have expected this at some point,” Leo hummed, scooting his chair up and filling their glasses with a dry wine, “good thing I packed a spare change of clothes.”

“You’re going to keep them on this time?” Takumi asked, a giddy smile on his face. 

“Of course, my love,” Leo all but purred, obviously delighting in the way Takumi’s cheeks flared red, “it is our anniversary. I should hope I can do something special for you.”

And so, dinner began. It started off as most of their dinners did, with a conversation about something familial- maybe the newest proposition by their respective kings or maybe gossip about how their big sisters were doing. From that point on it usually descended into some sort of bickering about something loosely related to their aforementioned topics, but today dinner became quiet quite easily. 

Takumi had brought out the next serving, but Leo had already beat him to it, conjuring a small feast spread out before him, a smirk on his face. 

“You’ll have to be quicker than that if you're going to keep up with me,” Leo hummed, cutting into a pot pie with that same infuriating smirk. 

“And here I thought we weren’t going to overdo it,” Takumi hummed, squeezing his dish onto the table before disappearing back into the kitchen. “You better have a spot cleared for me when I get back.” 

Leo didn’t answer, instead focusing on his feast before him. While conjured food certainly didn’t taste bad, it was nothing compared to Takumi’s homemade dishes, expertly seasoned and cooked to perfection. Not to mention the fact that the conjugation was synthetic, meant only to be used in a pinch, but since this weight gain was already magically induced Leo found it to be the perfect accompaniment. They had found out the hard way the first time that even after the hex wore off, real food still had very real consequences to his body. 

When Takumi returned again he placed a bowl of mashed potatoes before Leo, scooting some of the conjured food out of the way, “if you don’t eat every last bite of what I make we’re going to have to have a talk. No leftovers.” Leo nodded, grabbing a spoon and pulling the bowl closer. Takumi brushed away a few crumbs from his lips, pressing a small kiss against them before heading back to the kitchen, “and you better have plumped up some by the next time I come out.” 

Leo had already felt his magic beginning to pulse, bubbling low in his body during their regular dinner, now rising and building like a wave. It was as he took his first bite of Takumi’s food that it came crashing down, turning just a full belly into something softer, something that pushed tightly against his clothing and foretold of their eventual fate. Leo hummed, allowing himself a moment to squeeze at the new softness, a hand trailing up to his chest before he remembered Takumi’s words. This was their anniversary, and he couldn’t afford to disappoint his love. 

And disappointed he was not. When Takumi returned he set a small platter of rolls down and leaving the room to smell of warm yeast and butter. He crossed the room quickly, roll in hand as he pulled a chair up beside Leo. 

“Don’t you have more to bring in?” Leo teased, covering his mouth to catch an escaped burp. 

“Can’t I check in on you?” Takumi hummed, his hands immediately grabbing at Leo’s belly, “face me. I want to see just how much damage you’ve already done.”

Leo hadn’t conjured anything new yet, the table beginning to thin out and the evidence clear on his body. Takumi wasted no time in pulling up his shirt, playing with the stuffed mound of fat that was Leo’s belly. He gripped and pulled, massaging along the sides in the way he knew Leo loved before leaning down to press a soft kiss along the fuzz of his navel. 

“You always gain so prettily,” Takumi hummed, fingers trailing along Leo’s love handles, “it’s as if you were made to be fat. Your body knows exactly how to place this to stay looking oh so prim and pretty. Not to mention how easy it is to keep weight on you. What a lazy prince you are, Leo.”

Leo was obviously flushed, his fingers drumming awkwardly along his own stomach as Takumi continued to pet him. “I- I’m still hungry,” he finally murmured, eyelids drooping as he looked back to the table, fingers twisting as Old Nohrian fell from his lips and suddenly the table was full again. 

“Would you like me to help with that?” Takumi asked, leaning forward to catch Leo’s lips after the hastily nodded ‘yes’. 

With the oven full and kitchen paused Takumi felt comfortable to take a break, pulling his chair right up next to Leo’s and grabbing dishes closer so he could feed him. Small bites are taken gently, Leo still desiring some sort of control before he knew he’d slip too far. It would come, inevitably, but both princes knew they had to take their time to get there. For them, the fun was in the chase. 

A chime from the kitchen pulled Takumi from his reprieve, the Hoshidan popping up and quickly dashing off, a smile on his face. Leo took the moment to breathe, knowing his magic would soon come washing through again to relieve him of the uncomfortable feeling of being so stuffed full. Each wave was worse, in a sense, relieving his pressure but making him hungry for more, eager to push himself back to that state. It took more food every time, longer sessions of Takumi’s meticulously feeding, and Leo knew at some point there had to be a limit. Would they find it today, sequestered so far away from anyone who could interrupt them like so many times before? Leo’s curious mind hoped so. 

“Surprise!” Takumi slammed a pot onto the table, small droplets sloshing over the side as the contents settled. Leo could see red and sniffed the air, a smile breaking out over his face soon after. 

“Tomato soup?” Leo asked, sitting up quickly in his chair and ignoring the way it groaned beneath him. He eagerly took the bowl as Takumi handed it to him, both of them smiling as Leo first blew across the top and then began to sip at it. 

“This is Camilla’s recipe- how did you get this? She told me she was taking this to the grave!” Leo sipped again, a bit flushed from his over-exuberance, but finished it nonetheless and passed the bowl back to Takumi to be refilled. 

“It took a lot of wine, the promise of babysitting our niece and nephew whenever she called next and- uh,” Takumi blushed, grabbing a second bowl to fill so he could pass it to Leo, “she said we have to visit the next time I put on some weight. So she can tease me and pinch my cheeks.”

“Gods you agreed to that?” Leo asked, holding the bowl just away from his lips.

“I didn’t realize it until after I had the recipe,” Takumi muttered, bringing the pot closer so he could resume spoiling Leo, “but it was worth it. This was the only dish I couldn’t replicate- and it’s so simple too! Did you know she chars the tomatoes before putting them in? And she only mashes half of them and lets the others just boil as they cook? No wonder I couldn’t get the consistency right.”

“I love your dedication,” Leo purred, “but I would love it even more if you kept feeding me that delicious soup.”

“Ah, sorry!” Takumi jumped a little, grabbing the ladle and spooning more soup out for Leo. The blond quickly took the bowl, his stomach growling as he drained it again, switching Takumi out for the next one. In his haste, small dribbles of soup ran down his chin, dripping slowly onto his tight shirt. It wasn’t until after he had drained the pot, belly rounded out and pushing the bottom of the shirt up, that Leo realized the mess he had made. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, brushing at the spots with a napkin, “it was just so good, I couldn’t help myself.” It was a flimsy excuse, both of the princes knowing that Leo was near the point of insatiable, but Takumi simply hummed and began to rub again. He hoped he’d get to watch the swelling that came from such a large batch of food, knowing his window of time was short with the dishes he still had in the oven. 

“Don’t apologize,” Takumi shifted, nuzzling against Leo’s side, “you’re going to get a lot messier before we’re done here. How is it you manage to lose all composure so fast?”

“It’s easy when I’m stuffing myself with your delicious cooking,” Leo hummed, resting his head against Takumi’s as he waited for his stomach to settle, “it’s so good, I can’t stand a minute of not eating it.” It was another few minutes before Leo let out a soft gasp, sitting up and leaning back into his chair. 

It was always quick, the way the hex worked now. Before Leo’s growth had been slow and noticeable only because they had gone on for so long stuffing him full. Now the pounds distributed themselves quickly, pooling into his heavy chest, forcing his belly further into his lap, his ass slowly growing over the edges of the chair. 

“Gods I’ll never get over that,” Takumi muttered, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist from the side and pressing into his lover’s overstuffed body. He could hear the ripping of stitches, fraying into small holes which would soon expand wider and wider as Leo’s soft pudge melted out. 

“You’re squeezing awful tight,” Leo groaned, rubbing along the underside of his belly, testing its weight in his hands. He’s heavy, much bigger than he had been in a long time, but Leo could still feel the formidable rumble growing in his stomach, a hearty blush falling across his cheeks. 

“I’m trying to see if my fingers touch,” Takumi grunted, his chin digging into Leo’s chest as he squeezed tighter. There was a light brushing, his middle fingers just barely making contact, and Takumi smiled up at Leo. 

“I can still touch,” he hummed, relaxing his grip slightly and simply leaning himself against Leo now. 

“Well,” Leo signed, raising a hand to brush gently through Takumi’s hair, “looks like we still have some work to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, it ends. I had another chapter planned but it was way too much and if I ever do decide to write it there's going to be a separate story for it altogether. I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
